Le Bal de la Mort
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Face à une menace commune, les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix donnent un bal spectaculaire au Manoir Malefoy. Mais l'occasion de faire tomber l'autre est trop belle...dans cette angoisse, que deviendront Hermione et Drago? L'Histoire peut se décider en une nuit. Que le Bal de la Mort commence.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingsley Shacklebolt** s'avança dans la nuit, sa cape noire épaisse fouettant l'air derrière ses pas. Son visage sombre était volontairement inexpressif. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Minerva McGonagall à sa droite, raide comme la Justice, et à sa gauche Arthur Weasley qui tentait de masquer sa nervosité.

Kingsley les mena au centre d'une petite clairière perdue dans cette forêt étrange du Nord de l'Angleterre, avant de s'arrêter. Il tira une montre à gousset en argent de sa poche intérieure et détailla le cadran au clair de lune.

-Minuit pile, décréta-t-il de sa voix profonde et apaisante. Ils sont en retard.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Minerva serrer sa baguette dans sa robe. Arthur tourna un regard inquiet vers lui.

-Et si c'était un piège, Kingsley ? S'ils ne veulent que nous massacrer...s'ils sont plusieurs...

-Dans ce cas, coupa doucement le noir, nous ferons intervenir aussi nos renforts.

A cette affirmation, une voix caquetante s'éleva au cœur des bois devant eux.

-Avoir des renforts est le minimum de prudence dont il convient de faire preuve en ces temps troublés.

Kingsley ne se laissa pas démonter, même s'il sentit Minerva se raidir encore plus.

-Si les temps sont troublés, Carrow, c'est à cause de gens comme vous, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Trois personnes s'avancèrent du couvert des arbres. Fenrir Greyback, un sourire angoissant fendant ses lèvres et dévoilant une dentition qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un canin, ainsi que la petite et porcine Alecto Carrow encadraient un poisson de grande importance, en la personne d'Evan Rosier. Le Mangemort était grand et élancé, aux cheveux bruns soignés. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat étonnamment puissant dans l'ombre. Il salua de la tête ses trois ennemis qui le rendirent à peine.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour prendre le thé, déclara Rosier d'une voix claire. Je propose que nous transmettions le message du Seigneur des Ténèbres puis que nous nous séparions.

-Cela nous convient également, rétorqua Kingsley. Parle, nous t'écoutons.

-Mon Maître, débuta Rosier, a décidé de faire une sorte de trêve.

A cette annonce, les sourcils des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se haussèrent. Rosier n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit d'une voix morne.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon Maître est dans une position délicate, la même que celle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

-L'union de l'Europe sorcière qui veut marcher sur l'Angleterre, acquiesça Kingsley. France, Espagne, Allemagne. Contre Lord Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts frissonnèrent mais ne dirent rien.

-Je comprends que ton cher Maître soit en difficulté, Rosier, coupa sévèrement Arthur. Mais en quoi cela nous concerne ? Ils nous aideront à vous vaincre. C'est notre intérêt.

-En admettant cela, en admettant même que le Seigneur tombe, répondit Rosier qui ne croyait visiblement pas à cette possibilité, je sais que Dumbledore et votre précieux Ordre ne voudrait pas que l'union de l'Europe intervienne dans les affaires anglaises. Ce que l'union ne manquerait pas de faire en cas de victoire. C'est perdre un Maître pour en gagner un autre. Et celui-là, vous ne seriez pas de taille à vous en défaire.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Kingsley lança froidement,

-Que désire Voldemort ? Si il s'attend à ce que nous combattions l'union main dans la main, vous pouvez lui dire que...

-Il n'est pas question de former une quelconque alliance, Shacklebolt, ricana Rosier. Cependant, le Maître pense, et je suis certain que vous serez d'accord, qu'il faut montrer à l'union que l'Angleterre n'a pas besoin d'une intervention extérieure, peu importe le camp. À cet effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres propose...un bal.

-Un bal, répéta Minerva stupéfaite.

-Exactement, répondit Rosier, un bal. Un bal où paraîtront les Mangemorts du cercle direct de notre Maître, ainsi que les dirigeants de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-En somme, éclata de rire Minerva, vous êtes en train de nous demander de vous livrer sur un plateau d'or Harry Potter, les gros bonnets de l'Ordre du Phénix, et cetera...vous rêvez debout.

-Potter n'est à cet égard pas convié à la petite sauterie, vieille sotte, pas plus que le Maître, s'exclama Carrow.

-Auriez-vous peur, sans doute ?

Minerva foudroya Rosier du regard.

-Peur, certes non. Oubliez-vous de quelle maison de Poudlard je suis issue, Rosier ? Cependant, vous conviendrez que je ne suis pas suicidaire.

-Les baguettes seront interdites à la soirée, nota Greyback froidement.

-Oh, cessez de me prendre pour une idiote, espèce de chien, fulmina la vénérable enseignante, il existe d'autres armes que la baguette magique.

-Nous nous égarons, remarqua doucement Rosier. Nous sommes ici pour dresser la liste des invités, puisque vous devez savoir que Dumbledore et le Maître sont déjà parvenus à s'accorder pour le bal. Oh...au vu des regards que vous vous jetez, vous ne deviez pas être au courant de ce détail. Le bal aura lieu dans deux semaines au Manoir Malefoy.

-Rien que cela, nota froidement Arthur. Pourquoi ne se déroule-t-il pas en lieu neutre ?

-Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Dumbledore, écarta négligemment Rosier.

-Vous savez, comme le professeur Dumbledore et comme Voldemort, dit soudain Kingsley, que la moitié des invités, Mangemorts comme Ordre, ne ressortiront pas vivants de ce bal. L'occasion est trop belle.

-Dans ce cas, que le tri commence, s'esclaffa Carrow.

Rosier arbora un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Si morts il doit y avoir, que cela se fasse dans la discrétion la plus totale, ajouta-t-il. N'oubliez pas que des ambassadeurs de l'union seront présents à cette soirée. Ce serait du plus mauvais genre de s'égorger sous leurs yeux. Attendez qu'ils ferment un œil et n'oubliez pas qu'ils sont intouchables. Bon, cette liste ? Regardez et répondez : vous convient-elle ?

Il sortit sa baguette et aussitôt, trois autres se trouvèrent braquées sur lui. Encore une fois, Rosier se contenta d'afficher un sourire narquois, agita légèrement sa baguette, et un parchemin enroulé en sortit avant de flotter vers Kingsley qui l'attrapa, méfiant, et le déroula pour lire à voix haute.

-Lucius Abraxas Malefoy

-Narcissa Black Malefoy

-Drago Lucius Malefoy

-Rodolphus Lestrange

-Bellatrix Black Lestrange

-Rabastan Lestrange

-Evan Rosier

-Serpentus Avery

-Amycus Carrow

-Alecto Carrow

-Thorfinn Rowle

-Macabrus MacNair

-Augustus Rookwood

-William Crabbe

-Ellena Crabbe

-Vincent Crabbe

-Fenrir Greyback

-Jorje Jugson

-Robert Goyle

-Patricia Goyle

-Gregory Goyle

-John Selwyn

-Kyle Travers

-Amora Zabini

-Blaise Zabini

-Harold Nott

-Victoria Nott

-Theodore Nott

-Ralph Greengrass

-Lisa Greengrass

-Daphné Greengrass

-Astoria Greengrass

-Antonin Dolohov

-Stanley Parkinson

-Anna Parkinson

-Pansy Parkinson

-Philippus Yaxley

Kingsley émit un bas sifflement et regarda Rosier de travers.

-C'est tout ? Il ne manque que les morts et Voldemort en personne !

-Idem pour vous, remarqua Rosier tranquillement en lui faisant parvenir un second parchemin.

Le noir lut encore à voix haute.

-Abelforth Dumbledore

-Remus Lupin

-Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

-Minerva McGonagall

-Alastor Maugrey

-Kingsley Shacklebolt

-Arthur Weasley

-Molly Prewett Weasley

-William « Bill » Weasley

-Charlie Weasley

-Fred Weasley

-George Weasley

-Ronald Bilius Weasley

-Ginevra Molly Weasley

-Hermione Jean Granger

-Susan Bones

-Hannah Abbot

-Neville Londubat

-Luna Lovegood

-Pomona Chourave

-Filius Flitwick

-Cho Chang

-Lavande Brown

-Padma Patil

-Parvati Patil

-Katie Bell

-Dean Thomas

-Seamus Finnigan

-Lee Jordan

-Angelina Johnson

-Ernie MacMillan

-Alicia Spinnet

Et la liste continuait avec des sorciers nouveaux à l'Ordre. Rosier se racla la gorge.

-Vous convient-elle ?

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Parfait. Dans un but évident, il va de soi que nous devrons voir des membres des deux camps danser et parler ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

La mâchoire de Kingsley se contracta.

-Autre chose, Rosier ?

-Je ne crois pas, non. Le bal, dans quinze jours, à compter de vingt heures. C'est entendu ?

-C'est entendu.

Dans un craquement sonore, les six personnages transplanèrent.

Que le Bal de la Mort commence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Manoir Malefoy** se dressait dans la campagne, protégé par nombre de sortilèges contre les moldus fouineurs ou les promeneurs curieux. Ses nombreuses tours et tourelles se découpaient contre la nuit à peine étoilée de ce décembre glacial. Comme une menace.

Hermione Granger frissonna malgré elle. Moins à cause du froid qui mordait sa peau délicatement révélée par sa robe de soirée que à cause de la demeure impressionnante et sombre. Elle venait de transplaner devant le portail en fer forgé, ouvragé pour donner l'illusion d'optique qu'il était composé de serpents se glissant contre la nuit. Un majestueux M, signifiant Malefoy, était gravé depuis des décennies dans la pierre lissée par le temps et les intempéries au-dessus du portail.

Elle se trouvait devant le sanctuaire du Mal, le temple de la magie noire. Elle ne pouvait qu'y trouver la mort. Mais elle était un membre éminent de l'Ordre du Phénix, et elle risquait tout autant que les autres.

Elle leva les yeux sur le petit groupe autour d'elle. Les jumeaux Weasley et les jumelles Patil, Ron, Luna, Ginny et Lavande ainsi que Dean et Seamus. Ils avaient transplané du Square Grimmaurd en même temps.

Luna resserra son châle bleu ciel autour de ses bras frêles et eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Nous devons y aller, dit-elle tranquillement. Sinon, notre retard jouera en notre défaveur.

-Sommes-nous les premiers ?

-Non, Seamus, répondit Padma Patil. Le groupe de Kingsley a transplané en premier.

-Maintenant, plaisanta George, nous n'avons plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour ne pas se faire décapiter à peine arrivés dans l'entrée.

Neville hocha faiblement la tête, offrit son bras à Luna et ils ouvrirent la marche. Hermione s'appuya sur Ron. Ils traversèrent le portail comme si celui-ci eut été un rideau de fumée, et entamèrent la longue marche vers le Manoir. La nuit était étrangement silencieuse, comme si les étoiles retenaient leur souffle en attendant un drame qui ne manquerait pas de se produire. Un paon albinos se pavanait en haut d'une haie, comme la réplique fantomatique d'un oiseau de malheur.

Hermione caressa inconsciemment le porte jarretelle noir sous sa robe rouge sang, tâtant le bois spiralé de sa baguette magique, comme si celle-ci pouvait à elle seule éloigner tous les malheurs qui ne manqueraient pas de leur tomber dessus cette nuit. Peut-être allaient-ils tous mourir.

Elle se souvint de la réaction violente de Harry en apprenant la nouvelle. Le bal, et son interdiction d'y aller. Mais ce serait de la folie. Le Survivant ne pouvait évidemment pas aller manger des petits-fours dans une maison de Mangemorts, en offrant une danse à Bellatrix ou en plaisantant avec Dolohov. Déjà que la scène était irréelle...

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la grande porte double faite d'ébène et renforcée d'acier. Une chose était certaine, pour pénétrer dans la demeure des Malefoy par la force, mieux valait oublier l'entrée principale. Neville tendit une main hésitante, quelque peu tremblante, et abattit son poing sur la porte, bien qu'il doute que quiconque de l'autre côté puisse les entendre.

Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, en grand, des deux battants. On put distinguer une entrée immense, faite de pierre et de marbre, illuminée de mille chandelles pour l'occasion, et un elfe de maison penché devant eux, son nez aplati frôlant le sol impeccable, comme pour démontrer une fois de plus que les elfes sont peut-être dépourvus de colonne vertébrale. La créature se releva et couina d'une voix tremblotante,

-Pinky vous souhaite la bienvenue au nom de ses maîtres au sein du Manoir Malefoy. Si vous voulez suivre Pinky...

L'elfe se détourna en trottinant et les invités de force prirent une goulée d'air commune avant de rentrer silencieusement dans le Manoir à sa suite.

Le regard de Hermione erra sur l'immense escalier de pierre en fer à cheval, le sol de marbre noir, les murs de pierre recouverts de tapisseries représentant des serpents de toute sorte, et s'arrêta sur les trois domestiques en livrée près d'une autre grande porte sur leur gauche. Pinky s'arrêta près d'eux.

-Si vous voulez vous dévêtir, annonça l'elfe, veuillez confier vos manteaux et vos baguettes aux domestiques. Vous les retrouverez en partant.

-Poser nos manteaux, s'affola Lavande, il fait un froid glacial ici !

-Il fait meilleur dans la salle de bal, Miss, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

A contrecœur, le groupe tendit les manteaux en grelottant et Pinky rappela.

-Vos baguettes !

Personne ne répondit. Ils se contentèrent de foudroyer l'elfe du regard. Elfe qui ne s'en formalisa pas, et claqua des doigts. Un instant plus tard, toutes les baguettes se trouvèrent entre ses mains et d'un nouveau claquement, disparurent.

-Hey, s'exclama Ron. Rends-nous nos baguettes !

-Ron, l'avertit doucement Hermione.

-Mione, je t'adore, tu le sais, mais ce n'est pas l'heure de faire de la publicité pour la sale, rétorqua le rouquin.

-C'est la S.A.L.E, Ron, et non pas la sale, tu devrais...

Mais Ron s'était déjà tourné vers l'elfe qui assurait :

-Personne n'a sa baguette ce soir.

-Mes fesses, grogna Fred et une rumeur d'accord s'éleva du groupe.

Privée de sa baguette, Hermione caressa le petit poignard en argent dissimulé également sous sa robe. Elle ne mourrait pas sans combat...

Pinky alla ensuite ouvrir la porte de la salle de bal et ils restèrent un instant sans voix.

La pièce était immense, bien plus que la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Le sol était de marbre et la piste de danse aménagée pour l'occasion en son centre était faite de lattes de bois sombre. Des tables croulant de victuailles faisaient le tour de la pièce, sauf devant les issues qui devaient mener vers les couloirs domestiques ou des boudoirs pour assurer la tranquillité. Au plafond, des lustres de cristal jetaient leurs feux enchantés sur la salle, l'illuminant mieux que la Galerie des Glaces de Versailles.

Sur le mur de gauche, des fenêtres immenses donnaient vue sur la plus belle et fleurie part des jardins, munie de fontaines et d'un labyrinthe à taille humaine. Il y avait des bancs blancs, des bosquets, et encore des paons. Le jardin semblait briller de lumières intimes, tamisées. Il y avait une terrasse couverte avec des sièges douillets, des bergères et des ottomans. De même, la salle de bal offrait des couchettes aux damas pourpres. Le tout, d'or, de bois et de marbre, dégageait une impression de lourde magnificence. Hermione n'était pas étonnée, mais elle était tout de même impressionnée.

Le groupe ayant transplané avant eux était déjà là, toisant les Mangemorts. Les Mangemorts les toisaient d'ailleurs en retour. Il fallait dire que les ambassadeurs de l'union n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Lucius Malefoy, l'air fort noble dans une robe de soirée blanche cousue d'or, tenait à son bras une Narcissa resplendissante en lamé argent. Hermione soupira et dit aux autres,

-Nous devons aller...saluer notre hôte, j'imagine.

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus au bras de Ron et ils fendirent la foule qui les regardait de travers pour arriver jusqu'à Lucius et Narcissa. Celle-ci était une femme d'une beauté froide, mais son air d'avoir une bouse de dragon collée sous le nez s'intensifia en voyant Hermione. Elle ne devait pas considérer que l'union était une menace assez grave pour accueillir des nés-moldus, des traîtres à leur sang et autre vermine sous son toit pour autre chose que les tuer. Lucius, en revanche, posa sur Hermione un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Un regard carnassier. Comme si elle était un morceau de viande particulièrement juteux. À en sentir la main de Ron se serrer légèrement sur son bras, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en face de Lucius et Narcissa et comme Ron se contenta de regarder le couple Malefoy avec une hostilité latente, Hermione se lança.

-Madame, Monsieur, c'est un honneur pour nous d'être reçus ce soir sous votre toit.

Le ton était tranchant et sans équivoque, et Narcissa la détailla avec un dégoût non feint.

-Ce n'est rien de le dire, rétorqua-t-elle d'ailleurs avec dédain.

-Allons, allons, Cissy, dit froidement Lucius en lui tapotant la main. Je ne doute pas que Miss Granger et ses amis n'ont pas l'habitude d'un tel luxe, mais ne soyons pas mauvais hôtes, je vous prie.

Il saisit la main de Hermione et se pencha sans la quitter des yeux pour la baiser avec sans doute plus de passion que la bienséance l'eut exigé, et elle frémit en rencontrant son sourire carnassier. Ce sourire lui disait clairement « je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ». Hermione retira sa main un peu trop vivement pour paraître naturelle, et le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit.

-Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée, Miss Granger.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté tandis que le couple se tournait vers Ron. Lucius paraissait alors beaucoup moins intéressé.

-Monsieur Weasley, dit-il froidement, bonsoir.

Ron se contenta d'un hochement de tête glacial avant de tirer Hermione loin du couple Malefoy alors que ceux-ci se tournaient vers Luna et Neville.

-Je ne veux pas que Lucius Malefoy m'approche, murmura la brune. Il avait un regard étrange...

Ron lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-Je suis là, Mione. Je suis là.

Elle retourna le baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, Ron.

-Moi aussi, chérie.

Ils furent rejoints par les autres alors que le dernier groupe de l'Ordre, accompagné par les ambassadeurs, entraient dans la salle. En voyant les envoyés de l'union, l'atmosphère se fit hypocritement moins pesante.

.

Drago Malefoy finit de nouer sa cravate devant son miroir et s'en détourna pour regarder son petit groupe d'amis. Quoi que, amis, voilà bien un grand mot. Chiens, plutôt. Esclaves. Crabbe et Goyle, debout, bras ballants, entourant la porte de l'immense chambre de l'héritier. Blaise Zabini, le plus proche ami du blond, négligemment couché sur le lit alors que Daphné Greengrass lui massait les épaules avec amour. Astoria, sur les genoux de Théodore Nott, l'embrassant doucement. Et Pansy Parkinson qui tapait du pied, visiblement frustrée, ressemblant à une pièce montée avec meringue et chantilly dans sa robe robe à volants. Drago haussa un sourcil narquois en songeant qu'elle était pressée d'aller montrer sa laideur au monde.

Drago Malefoy était un homme en pleine ascension au cœur des fidèles des ténèbres. À vingt ans, il était la fierté de son père d'être déjà du cercle privé de Voldemort, poursuivant avidement le pouvoir, étant ambitieux de nature, courant après un but qu'il était seul à connaître. C'était un homme dangereux, d'une beauté supérieure et glaciale, à peine humaine. D'une intelligence redoutable aussi, et d'une prestance naturelle. Moqueur, narquois, étincelant de noirceur. Mortel.

-Prêt à aller tuer du poisson livré à domicile, plaisanta Blaise.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin.

-N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai déjà dit, répondit-il en ouvrant la marche. Faites ce que vous voulez de qui vous voulez. Mais Granger m'appartient.

Si ses esclaves consentants se demandaient pourquoi, aucun n'était assez stupide pour demander au Prince de Serpentard pourquoi et en quoi Granger était sienne.

De toute manière, ils allaient trop s'amuser ce soir pour s'en soucier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nous commençons à entrer dans le vif du sujet...bonne lecture.**

**.**

**L'entrée de** Drago Malefoy et de sa clique fut presque aussi impressionnante que celle de l'ambassade de l'union, soit une dizaine de personnes. Les seuls sorciers en sécurité, ici. Drago fit en sorte de paraître entouré de ses amis, comme si ceux-ci montaient une garde loyale devant leur astre céleste.

L'arrivée du célèbre fils de Lucius déclencha des murmures dépités et dédaigneux dans les rangs de l'Ordre. Ron renifla bruyamment à l'oreille de Hermione.

-Regarde-le se pavaner, comme s'il était une sorte de divinité ou je ne sais pas quoi.

Hermione hocha la tête en détaillant son ennemi qui resplendissait ce soir. Cela, évidemment, elle ne l'aurait dit à personne. Il était magnifique. Elle frémit en réalisant réellement sa pensée.

-Il n'a pas changé depuis Poudlard, soupira-t-elle simplement.

-Oh que si, nota Ginny qui foudroyait le blond du regard. En pire.

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête. Lui et sa sœur cadette se mirent alors à marmonner des insultes à l'égard de Malefoy fils, tandis que Hermione, pensive, suivait le blond du regard. Il marchait avec une nonchalance étudiée, saluant ici et là froidement les invités de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemorts. Lucius, à l'autre bout de la salle, l'attira à lui pour le présenter aux ambassadeurs. Une sorcière allemande dans le lot fondait littéralement. Quand il lui baisa les doigts avec un sourire en coin, elle eut l'air d'être prête à s'effondrer sous l'émotion. Ron ricana en glissant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Hermione.

À ce moment précis, comme s'il n'attendait que cela pour se manifester, Drago Malefoy pivota la tête vers eux. Il coula un regard rapide et dégoûté sur Ginny et les autres, offrit à Ron une œillade assassine, puis ses yeux heurtèrent ceux de Hermione.

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui se passa exactement à ce moment-là, mais elle comprit mieux la sorcière allemande. Elle avait devant elle un meurtrier, un Mangemort effroyablement mature pour son âge, le disciple de Voldemort en personne disait-on, et pourtant elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Qu'il ne la quitte plus jamais des yeux. L'échange fut bref, mais d'une intensité rare. Puis, lentement, doucement, comme au cœur de l'horreur, Hermione vit un sourire étirer ses lèvres pâles et minces. Un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Carnassier. Elle frissonna en comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Ce soir, _elle_ serait _sa_ proie.

Hermione répugnait quelque peu à tuer son ancien camarade d'école, mais il allait falloir qu'elle frappe avant lui. À ce moment-là, elle regrettait presque les yeux glaciaux du père de sa Némésis qui la mettaient à nu.

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil dévastateur de charme et de vice quand il fut certain qu'elle avait compris. Et se détourna vers Parkinson qui minaudait. D'ordinaire il l'aurait réprimandée pour l'interrompre, mais elle lui fournissait une excellente excuse pour se détourner en premier de Granger, et laisser celle-ci mariner dans son jus.

-Par les caleçons de Merlin, jura doucement Ron en resserrant son emprise sur la taille de sa petite amie, c'était quoi, ça ?

-Tu as vu, toi aussi ? Fais attention à lui, Hermione, ajouta Lee Jordan dans un souffle inquiet.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête puis, tout le monde se tourna vers Lucius Malefoy qui venait de se tapoter la gorge avec un «_ Sonorus _» puissant.

-Chers amis, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à notre invitation au Manoir Malefoy. Mais je ne veux pas vous retenir avec des discours interminables. Aussi, je vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée !

Il leva son verre de Champagne pétillant avec un sourire hypocrite décoché envers l'ambassade.

La foule applaudit poliment. Le Bal était lancé. La fin arrivait. La fin de toute une époque.

.

Décidant que l'union fait la force, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lee, Neville et Luna décidèrent de rester ensemble. Ils grignotèrent quelques petits-fours en buvant un verre, sans aller vers la piste de danse, quand ils virent le professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'une robe écossaise, se précipiter vers eux.

-N'oubliez pas que vous avez comme obligation de côtoyer les Mangemorts, souffla-t-elle doucement. Je vous supplie de faire bonne impression devant l'ambassade...mais de faire attention à vous.

-Vous voulez que nous allions vers les Mangemorts, se révolta Neville à voix basse.

Minerva leur offrit un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes.

-C'est exactement ce que je veux, Londubat. Nous sommes ici pour cela. Ne vous perdez pas de vue les uns des autres. Clair ?

Un silence buté lui répondit et elle plissa les yeux, profondément menaçante.

-Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui professeur, marmottèrent-ils sans enthousiasme.

Minerva hocha la tête et dit,

-Le plus avisé serait que vous commenciez par ceux de votre âge. Allez-y maintenant.

Ils s'éloignèrent en traînant des pieds et Minerva soupira en vidant d'une traite son verre de whisky. Elle en avait besoin. Qui sortirait vivant de ce sarcophage de masse ?

.

Cinq minutes.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Les hostilités n'étaient pas encore lancées et tout le monde était pour l'heure trop occupé à se remplir l'estomac et à frotter l'ambassade dans le sens du poil pour faire attention à une seule personne. N'est-ce pas ?

Alicia Spinnet déglutit, baguette en avant, en s'enfonçant plus avant dans les profondeurs du Manoir Malefoy. Une pause pipi s'exigeait en vitesse. Elle avait demandé le chemin du petit coin à l'elfe, Pinky, qui lui avait rendu sa baguette pour s'illuminer le temps de s'y rendre, mais elle s'était trompée dans sa course, affolée d'être découverte en dehors des lumières festives et trompeuses de la salle de bal. Et ce Manoir était immense.

Ici il faisait noir. Les rares portraits dormaient. Ses petits talons claquaient en rythme sur les dalles glaciales et son souffle saccadé, plus par l'angoisse que par sa course étaient les seuls bruits à rompre le silence. Une goutte de sueur coula de son front, se perdant dans son cou. Elle pouvait humer l'odeur de peur qu'elle dégageait, comme un animal traqué.

Et pourtant elle était seule. En apparence du moins.

Sa baguette éclairait faiblement le pénombre. Son cœur frappait douloureusement contre sa poitrine. L'avait-on suivie ?

Soudain, elle reconnut, en débouchant dans un nouveau couloir, la porte à battants noire que Pinky avait détaillé comme étant les toilettes.

_Parfait_.

Alicia accéléra sur les derniers mètres jusqu'à sprinter, tant la pression se faisait forte sur sa poitrine. Elle allait mourir de peur si elle n'y arrivait pas...

_Enfin_ ! Elle se rua comme une bête dans le premier cabinet à sa disposition et s'effondra sur la cuvette en bouclant la porte d'une bonne dizaine de sorts. Elle resta là longtemps. Combien de temps ? Elle ne savait pas. Sa respiration sifflante se calma lentement, mais la boule dans son estomac ne partirait pas tant qu'elle ne revenait pas dans la salle de bal.

Autour d'elle le silence régnait. Elle était persuadée d'être seule, mais il fallut tout son courage de Gryffondor pour enfin, déverrouiller la porte en un cliquetis qui résonna péniblement dans le noir, et sortir à pas discrets. Elle se posa devant le miroir et entreprit de se laver les mains, le cœur reparti à cent à l'heure. Elle était blême, presque fantomatique tant la terreur était forte, et son maquillage avait coulé sous l'effet de larmes qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir versées dans sa course contre la mort.

Elle rebaissa le regard sur ses mains tremblantes et mouillées, et s'efforça de les stabiliser. Au retour, elle prendrait le bon chemin. Elle se souvenait duquel à présent.

Alicia releva les yeux vers son reflet maladif et lâcha un hurlement qui se répercuta dans tout l'espace de la pièce et dans le couloir toujours vide et isolé.

Derrière elle se tenait Rabastan Lestrange, souriant d'un air dément à son reflet. Avant qu'elle puisse lever sa baguette pour se défendre, il leva la sienne et siffla,

-Sectumsempra !

Alicia s'écroula avec un faible gémissement, regardant avec horreur les entailles apparaître sur son corps et commencer à répandre son sang. Rabastan, avec un sourire méprisant, lui mit un coup de pied dans le poignet. Celui-ci craqua dans un son à donner la nausée tandis qu'il se brisait, et la baguette de la jeune femme roula loin d'elle. Fiévreuse, Alicia se sentit trembler, se vidant lentement de son sang, sa substance vitale. Et le visage affreusement fou de Rabastan Lestrange au-dessus d'elle s'effaça peu à peu.

_Pourquoi suis-je venue aux toilettes seule_ ?

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le néant de l'évanouissement. Rabastan sourit encore en quittant les lieux, laissant le presque cadavre là.

Les hostilités étaient ouvertes.

.

Hermione s'arrêta brièvement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers Drago et sa bande. Arthur et Molly venaient de revenir dans la salle de bal d'on ne sait où et se dirigèrent précipitamment vers Minerva qui avança près d'eux, un air inquiet tendant ses traits. Molly sembla, de là où Hermione était, étouffer un sanglot pudiquement, et la fureur était aussi palpable qu'elle était rare chez son époux. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse et Minerva dut se tenir à la table de buffet derrière elle pour se stabiliser.

-Qu'est-ce que...commença Hermione.

Minerva se mit soudain en alerte et les trois adultes se séparèrent pour se rendre près des membres de l'Ordre qui eurent plusieurs réactions colériques ou tristes, mais pas étonnées.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny en remarquant à son tour l'agitation à peine perceptible.

Finalement, Remus Lupin, dents serrées, vint à leur encontre.

-Nous venons de retrouver Alicia Spinnet, morte, chuchota-t-il à toute vitesse. Ne sortez pas d'ici et si vous devez le faire, toujours en groupe, compris? Essayez de garder un adulte à portée de vous.

Et Remus s'élança vers les jumeaux Weasley pour leur faire part de la nouvelle.

Hermione et les autres échangèrent un regard sombre. Dix minutes que Lucius avait officiellement ouvert le bal et déjà une morte.

Mais l'Ordre du Phénix comptait bien venger Alicia Spinnet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le petit groupe** de l'Ordre du Phénix s'avança vers Malefoy fils et ses sbires. Pansy Parkinson les remarqua et mit un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago, qui se retourna abruptement pour la foudroyer sur place. Quand, cependant, il vit ce qui avait attisé la curiosité de Pansy, ses yeux étincelèrent dangereusement, et un sourire mauvais vint jouer sur ses fines lèvres.

-Tiens donc, s'exclama-t-il en voyant Ron et Ginny. Vous devriez profiter. C'est la première et la dernière fois que des personnes de votre espèce mettront les pieds dans un tel luxe !

Ginny bouscula ses amis pour se retrouver face à Malefoy et le toisa avec hauteur, bien qu'elle fasse une tête de moins que lui.

-L'argent, voilà tout ce que tu possèdes, la fouine, lança-t-elle avec véhémence. Pour ce qui est du reste, je préfère mille fois vivre sans Gallions mais en pouvant me regarder dans la glace tous les matins.

Ce fut au tour de ses amis de ricaner. Mais Drago ne se laissa pas démonter et lui susurra,

-Profite, Weaslette. Profite. Combien d'entre vous ressortirez d'ici ?

-Je pourrai retourner la question aux Mangemorts, répliqua Ginny.

Blaise Zabini se posta à côté de Drago et dévisagea Ginny, un sourire s'agrandissant sur ses traits sombres.

-Je me ferai un grand plaisir de te fermer la bouche pour de bon, mini belette, souffla-t-il avec méchanceté.

Neville fit un pas en avant en serrant les poings, Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et Ron s'empourpra en jaugeant le métis.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de menacer ma sœur, Zabini ?

-Tu ne rêves pas, en effet, rétorqua Blaise avec une moue satisfaite.

Avant que Ron puisse lui sauter dessus, Lee Jordan le retint par le bras et Hermione prit place à ses côtés en mêlant leurs doigts. Drago, qui l'avait ignoré exprès jusque là, fixa leurs mains une seconde, comme n'en revenant pas, puis regarda Hermione dans les yeux avec tant de haine qu'elle en frissonna.

-Sang-de-Bourbe. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux.

-Taré congénital. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?

-Tu sors avec Weaslaid ! Tu es une tare pour tout sorcier qui se respecte, avec ton sang de merde et tout cela, mais je te pensais un brin plus intelligente que ça. Weaslaid...quelle horreur.

Il frémit de dégoût alors que ses amis s'esclaffaient bruyamment derrière lui.

-Un problème, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante.

-C'est ta vie, après tout, mais ne m'oblige pas à supporter le spectacle de votre pseudo-amour dégueulasse chez moi.

-Si je pouvais, tu penses bien que j'irais afficher mon amour ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, lança Parkinson d'une voix haut-perchée, comme dans un caveau par exemple.

Drago eut un demi-sourire de convenance, poussant ses sbires à exprimer une fois de plus leur joie.

-Nous devrions y aller, dit froidement Luna.

-Oui, avant qu'il y ait un meurtre, ajouta Ron.

-Weaslaid a proféré la première parole sensée de sa vie, loué soit Merlin, se moqua Théodore. Je sens que ce sera comme pour la Chambre des Secrets, n'est-ce pas ? Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang d'abord.

-La Chambre te rappelle de bons souvenirs, Ginny ? renchérit Blaise avec un clin d'oeil appuyé vers la rousse.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ordure !

-Temps mort, se précipita Hermione en se plaçant entre Ginny, rouge de fureur et Blaise, éclatant d'un rire moqueur. On y va.

Ils tournèrent les talons. Au moment où Hermione, la dernière, emboîta le pas des autres, en saisissant de la main gauche le bras de Ron, elle sentit la pression de doigts glaciaux sur sa main droite, qu'elle ouvrit automatiquement, sans regarder. On déposa un papier dans sa paume tendue et elle resserra la main dessus. Le tout n'avait pris qu'une seconde. Elle suivit donc ses amis, comptant bien le lire dès qu'ils auraient tourné le dos.

.

Minerva McGonagall bouillonnait de rage. Et une Minerva en colère ne donnait rien de bon. Surtout pour l'adversaire.

À défaut d'avoir le meurtrier de la jeune Alicia sous la main, elle décida de se venger sur n'importe quel Mangemort.

Non pas que Minerva soit violente de nature, ni sadique ou cruelle. Tout au contraire, c'était une femme de sang-froid. Mais elle savait que si elle n'instituait pas dès à présent les règles du jeu, le Phénix se retrouverait vite en difficulté. Et elle ne voulait pas perdre de membres de la société secrète, surtout aussi jeunes.

Tout en offrant une valse à Flitwick ou en grignotant un toast au foie gras avec Chourave, Minerva faisait son repérage discret.

Et la proie fut trouvée.

.

Hermione attrapa une coupe de Champagne au vol et entreprit de la boire à petites gorgées. Le morceau de parchemin dans sa main semblait lui brûler la peau. Elle se détourna, faisant mine de s'intéresser au buffet de viandes froides derrière elle, et le déplia pour lire.

_Tout commence et se finit ici, Granger._

_D.M._

Elle releva brusquement la tête et parcourut la salle du regard. Elle tomba d'abord sur les yeux gris, dérangeants, de Lucius qui, en la voyant, leva légèrement son verre en sa direction. Elle frissonna et hocha froidement la tête en réponse avant de s'arracher au regard du père de sa Némésis.

Et elle le vit. Drago Malefoy était sur la piste, dansant avec Pansy. Celle-ci ressemblait à une meringue contenant trop de glucose et même son éducation stricte de Sang-pur riche et guindée n'arrivait pas à effacer l'impression de maladresse et de niaiserie qu'elle dégageait.

Drago, lui, en revanche, semblait être un parfait danseur. Il fendait l'espace avec maîtrise, à la fois sérieux et libéré. Il était absolument magnifique, et même si elle lui trouvait un caractère horrible, elle devait admettre qu'il était le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu. Loin, le garçon décoloré, sans personnalité, obéissant bêtement à une litanie récitée par cœur. Bonjour, l'homme séduisant, avec une aura de fer, se faisant ses propres choix, bons comme mauvais.

Pansy semblait fondre dans ses bras, et même si Hermione aurait fait preuve de plus de retenue, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle comprenait la jeune fille. La plupart des yeux féminins de la salle se promenaient plus ou moins discrètement du côté de Drago.

Hermione se détourna avec difficulté et fit mine de s'intéresser à la discussion entre Neville et Lee, étant en réalité perdue dans ses pensées.

Sur la piste, Pansy resserra encore son étreinte sur son cavalier.

-Toutes les femmes de la salle te regardent, siffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Drago.

-C'est normal, répliqua-t-il avec calme.

-Tu as vu la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger ? Par Merlin, comme elle te regardait !

Drago croisa subitement le regard de Pansy, beaucoup plus intéressé.

-Quoi ? Elle me regardait comment ?

-Comme si étais le plus bel homme du monde.

Il la regarda de travers.

-C'est le cas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, seulement, entre toutes, cette petite garce de Granger te dévore du regard...je réglerai bien son cas, moi...

Drago resserra son emprise sur la hanche de Pansy de manière à lui marquer la peau.

-N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit, souffla-t-il avec hargne.

-Oui, désolée, murmura-t-elle avec empressement. Nous faisons ce que nous voulons, mais c'est toi qui t'attaques à la Sang-de-Bourbe, récita-t-elle.

-Exactement, grogna Drago comme un loup. Tâche de te garder cela en tête.

Pansy hocha précipitamment la tête et retourna dans son silence. Drago était songeur. Quand il risqua un regard vers sa Némésis, celle-ci discutait tranquillement avec son salaud de Weasley.

.

-Monsieur Yaxley, dit d'une voix doucereuse une silhouette qui s'approchait de lui.

Lucius Malefoy et Philippus Yaxley s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, interrompant leur discussion, et toisèrent froidement la personne qui arrivait.

-Bonsoir, dit Yaxley, glacial mais respectueux.

-Mon cavalier a souhaité aller se désaltérer, je ne peux lui en vouloir, répondit l'autre en hochant la tête vers Lucius, les boissons sont exquises. M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Yaxley se tourna rapidement vers Lucius qui se contenta de faire un geste du bras des plus impérieux.

-Allons, mon ami !

Mauvaise foi, Yaxley tendit le bras et Minerva McGonagall s'en saisit avec un sourire froid.

-Allons, Philippus, dit-elle d'une voix tranchante. Montrons l'exemple. Nous nous tuerons plus tard.

Quelque peu rassuré, Philippus mena Minerva pour une valse élégante sur la piste. Vingt secondes plus tard, elle se tenait la cheville, grinçant des dents.

-Bien que nous soyons ennemis, Yaxley, cela ne vous autorise pas à frapper une vieille dame ! Maintenant, accompagnez-moi m'asseoir dans un coin de la salle, sans quoi les ambassadeurs ne manqueront pas de jaser !

-Bien entendu, s'énerva Yaxley en traînant presque une Minerva grimaçante derrière lui jusqu'à une banquette près d'une porte de service. Voilà. Asseyez-vous et ne bougez plus, vieille sotte.

Minerva eut un sourire glacial.

-Impero !

Avant que Yaxley ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, une petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de sortir dans le couloir de service immédiatement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva le rejoignit, levant la baguette d'Alicia Spinnet, retrouvée près du corps de la demoiselle, devant elle.

-Avada Kedavra !

.

**Alors? qu'en pensez-vous de cette première attaque de l'Ordre? Avez-vous aimé l'accrochage entre Drago, Hermione, Blaise et Ginny? Dites tout à tata DramioneInLove. Biz'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Petit chapitre de transition avant de se lancer dans le feu de l'action...**

**.**

**Drago parcourut la salle** des yeux, bien décidé à y retrouver Granger. Mais il était de plus en plus anxieux. Et si quelqu'un d'autre avait mis la main sur elle avant lui ? Mais à y penser, il ne voyait plus du tout son groupe. Où étaient partis ces imbéciles, encore ? Se battre contre des Mangemorts ? Il grogna et se retourna vers Blaise qui croquait un toast au saumon en bavardant avec Pansy et se pencha à l'oreille du métis, comme pour dire une confidence :

-Notre petit groupe de Gryffondors a disparu.

Alerte, le beau métis leva à son tour la tête, scanna la salle de bal du regard, et se retourna vers le blond, une veine palpitant à sa tempe :

-Je me suis promis de me faire la rouquine, siffla-t-il, qu'elle crève entre mes mains. Je veux la retrouver comme toi, tu veux retrouver Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago lui offrit un sourire sournois et se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

-On va se promener, souffla-t-il doucereusement, et voir si on peut mettre la main sur la clique de Granger et Weasley.

Une étincelle de plaisir morbide étincela dans l'œil de Théodore.

-Allons-y.

Daphné tendit un ongle parfaitement manucuré vers la porte avec un sourire mauvais.

-Débutons par les jardins.

.

-Ce jardin m'inspire, murmura rêveusement Luna en inhalant profondément l'air de la nuit.

Ron lui jeta un regard mécontent et se contenta de dire,

-C'est un jardin de Mangemort.

-Je suis d'accord avec Luna, coupa Hermione. Comment des personnes capables de faire autant de mal peuvent être si sensibles à la beauté ?

Elle prit place sur un banc en entraînant Ron. L'immense charme de Réchauffement lancé sur la parcelle des jardins ouverte au public les empêchait d'avoir froid. Quelques personnes se déplaçaient sous le ciel étoilé, toujours au moins à deux, Mangemorts comme Phénix. Bellatrix Lestrange, en compagnie de son époux et de deux ou trois autres Mangemorts, lança un regard prometteur, étincelant de méchanceté, au petit groupe. Neville se tendit brusquement, bandant ses muscles, et la favorite du mage noir éclata d'un rire démoniaque avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du Manoir.

-J'espère être celui qui tuera cette folle, déclara Neville d'une voix dure que personne ne connaissait alors que Ginny lui prenait la main avec sympathie pour la lui serrer.

.

Bellatrix avait une lueur meurtrière dans le regard, un regard que Narcissa connaissait fort bien. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche aérienne de Bellatrix et la tira loin de son mari et de sa clique, pour se diriger vers le buffet de viandes froides.

-Cissy, susurra la brune aux paupières lourdes.

-Bella, je connais cet air. On dirait que tu vas aller exterminer un village entier de moldus, rit Narcissa en claquant des doigts pour qu'un serveur accoure avec du Champagne.

-Pourquoi se contenter d'un simple village de moldus quand le gratin de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont les plus proches amis de Potter, sont ici ce soir ?

Narcissa eut l'air étonnée.

-Tu veux te contenter de gamins ? Alors qu'il y a des Aurors, des professeurs de Poudlard à tuer ?

-Ces gamins sont peut-être de moins bons sorciers, ou en tout cas moins entraînés, mais n'oublie pas, ma chère petite sœur, qu'ils constituent tout ce pour quoi Potter se bat.

Elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et Narcissa marmonna,

-J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de la Sang-de-Bourbe d'abord. Non seulement elle est le cerveau du trio Potter-Granger-Weasley, mais en outre, je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout la manière de Lucius de la regarder.

-Chérie, tu sais que Lucius te trompe à tour de bras. Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire s'il viole une sale petite moldue ?

-Il a des maîtresses, j'en conviens, mais pas sous mon toit, Bella. Je serai très en colère si Lucius venait à faire son affaire avec elle, j'avoue. Une Sang-de-Bourbe en plus. Quelle honte.

Le cadet Weasley ne laissera personne s'approcher de sa charmante petite moldue.

-Alors occupe-toi de lui d'abord. Et je veillerai à ce que tu puisses également mettre la main sur cet idiot de fils Londubat.

-C'est entendu, ma chérie.

Elles ricanèrent de concert puis se séparèrent.

.

-Ainsi donc, Yaxley est mort, susurra Lucius pensivement. Nul besoin de te demander si c'est la vieille McGonagall qui lui a mis la main dessus ?

-Effectivement, répondit Madame Anna Parkinson en regardant froidement Stanley, son mari.

-Stanley, débarrasse-nous donc du corps, commanda Lucius. Pour l'heure, McGonagall n'est pas ma priorité. Elle le deviendra cependant si elle continue ses frasques.

Stanley s'éloigna et Anna minauda auprès de Lucius.

-Lucius, chéri...

-Pas ce soir, Anna, coupa-t-il fermement. Je dois honorer mes invités.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, Anna. Par la barbe de Merlin, je sais de qui Pansy a hérité sa stupidité. Je viendrai te voir plus tard.

-Mais j'ai envie, bouda la blonde.

-Eh bien, demande à ton mari, ricana Lucius en s'éloignant. Et rends-moi service, Anna. Envoie-moi Drago et ses amis.

La blonde d'une quarantaine d'années regarda le dos de Lucius disparaître dans la foule et son visage hautain se durcit incroyablement. Elle devait trouver Drago, et décida de commencer par les jardins puisqu'elle ne le voyait pas dans la salle.

Elle fonça presque dans Stanley Parkinson en quittant la pièce.

-Où vas-tu, Anna ?

-Chercher le jeune Malefoy, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

-Je t'accompagne. On ne sait pas ce que tu risques dehors, avec ces vermines ici.

Anna haussa les épaules et l'ignora, tentant d'occulter son pas lourd derrière elle. Un mariage de convenance où lui était follement amoureux d'elle, et elle le détestait. Seule Pansy était née de cette union. Alors que Stanley gardait une fidélité sans bornes à sa femme, elle préférait figurer dans les rangs interminables des maîtresses de Lucius Malefoy, tout en jalousant Narcissa. Quand on gratte les paillettes, l'or, on trouve de la saleté et de la puanteur. Anna encourageait vivement sa fille à mettre le grappin sur l'héritier Malefoy. Elle s'élança dans la nuit, sa longue robe noire scintillant autour de ses jambes.

.

Hermione soupira de bien-être et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Ron en fermant les yeux. Le rouquin lui caressa lentement les cheveux, à moitié tourné vers Lee, en pleine discussion à voix basse. Luna et Neville se confiaient des choses d'amoureux à l'oreille, et Ginny écoutait d'une oreille distraite son frère et Lee.

Soudain, un ricanement glacial s'éleva derrière eux. D'un bloc, ils se retournèrent.

-Si ce n'est pas mignon, tout ça, souriait un Drago plus que moqueur.

-Je veux vomir, se lamenta faussement Pansy.

-Tu m'étonnes, voir Loufoca et Pudubat ensemble, ricana Goyle.

-La Sang-de-Bourbe et le traître à sa rousseur ne sont pas mieux, s'exclama Théodore.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et le brun éclata de rire.

-Attention, Granger. Tu ferais presque peur. À un gamin de quatre ans.

-Tu œuvres pour ton assassinat, Nott, feula Ron en se plaçant légèrement devant Hermione.

-Ôte-toi Ron, je sais me défendre, siffla doucement Hermione.

-Ils sont mignons tout plein, comme c'est touchant, s'esclaffa froidement Daphné. Il défend sa chérie. Et elle le défend.

-C'est bien, Greengrass, tu as su décrypter une action dans toute la scène, ironisa Ginny avec un regard flamboyant.

Daphné, menaçante, fit un pas en avant mais Blaise l'arrêta d'un regard.

-Non, Daph'. Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'en occupes.

-Comme tu voudras, souffla-t-elle en reculant, soumise.

Ginny roula des yeux en même temps que Blaise puis regarda fixement celui-ci.

-Où et quand tu voudras, Zabini.

Le sourire en coin de celui-ci s'agrandit de ravissement.

-Si tu savais ce que je te réserves, tu ne me dirais pas cela, Weaslette.

-Rien de pire que ce que je peux te faire, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Tu en es certaine ?

-Absolument.

-Très bien. Toi, moi, maintenant, dans mon lit.

Ce fut un choc. Drago ne bougea pas plus que Blaise. Ils souriaient tous deux, avec méchanceté, fixant la jeune rousse qui se raidit. La bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit en grand, Neville vira au rouge brique, Luna frémit. Daphné, la petite amie attitrée de Blaise, éclata en larmes mais le métis ne réagit pas. Ce fut à ce moment que les témoins comprirent que Blaise était tout à fait sérieux. Il voulait...avec Ginny. Ron démarra aussi vite qu'un Éclair de Feu en pleine démonstration et se jeta avec fureur au visage du beau métis pour lui asséner un coup de poing mémorable à la mâchoire.

-Arrêtez, hurla Luna.

-Allez, s'exclama Astoria.

Neville se jeta à son tour dans la bagarre et pour équilibrer, Théodore s'en mêla. Drago et Lee ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre alors que les filles commençaient à paniquer et que Crabbe et Goyle hésitaient sur la marche à suivre. Hermione leva les yeux et vit un petit attroupement angoissé de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts se former devant la vitre, dans la salle.

-Arrêtez, les ambassadeurs vont nous voir, cria-t-elle.

Ce fut à son cri que tout partit de travers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Narcissa Malefoy** était de ces femmes glaciales, qui paraissent calmes et froides en toute circonstance, même quand elle se trouvait au plus mal. Les seules choses pouvant trahir son inconfort intérieur étaient un léger écarquillement d'yeux, un plissement bref des lèvres, et encore, seul un œil avisé pouvait s'en apercevoir. Cela avait du bon et du mauvais.

Un interlocuteur ne pouvait jamais savoir ses états d'âme, si elle était sincère ou non. De toute manière, pour un parfait étranger, elle était hypnotique. Sa beauté, son allure, sa morgue de reine des glaces, tout incitait à la fois à baisser les yeux en signe d'humilité et à la fixer avec admiration. Alors, les ambassadeurs étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, ayant l'impression d'être des privilégiés par la parole que la dame voulait bien distiller avec une voix tantôt cristalline, tantôt coupante à leurs oreilles. D'autant qu'elle était une parfaite hôtesse et maîtresse de maison.

Les hommes étaient fous d'elle, et les femmes tombaient d'admiration. Narcissa était toute-puissante dans une assemblée. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, manipulatrice, intrigante, ambitieuse, assoiffée de pouvoir et d'or dont elle était extrêmement bien pourvu, sorcière puissante, rusée, imbue de son sang d'une pureté rare et d'elle-même, charmeuse, inquiétante, il ne manquait à Narcissa que le goût du sang qui coule pour porter avec fierté la Marque des Ténèbres.

Elle était la femme de l'ombre, celle qui paraissait tête haute en public quelles que soient les circonstances, que Lucius soit en faveur ou défaveur. Elle n'aimait que trois personnes au monde : Drago, Bellatrix et elle-même. Elle se montrait une parfaite épouse pour Lucius, mais ne l'appréciait pas. Ils se respectaient, voilà tout et, comme pour le couple Parkinson, une fois qu'ils eurent un enfant, se mirent à faire chambre à part.

Aussi, tout l'intérêt de la fête serait tombé à l'eau si, au moment où se déclencha la bagarre dehors entre les plus jeunes, les ambassadeurs ne s'étaient pas trouvés avec Narcissa Malefoy, dos à la baie vitrée donnant sur le spectacle, Narcissa se tenant devant eux et voyant très bien, elle, les agissements des adolescents dehors.

Aussi, quand elle s'aperçut ce qu'il se passait, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil et finit de la même voix tranquille et pleine de morgue sa phrase, avant de dévier avec élégance le sujet en proposant à un ambassadeur allemand de prendre son bras afin de tous les mener voir des œuvres d'art dans une galerie à côté. Curieux de voir quelques pièces de la fameuse fortune Malefoy, et enchantés par le sourire froidement éclatant de la blonde, ils suivirent sans se retourner, les yeux des hommes sur la chute de reins de leur hôtesse et les femmes surveillant avec jalousie les hommes.

Ainsi, pas un ne vit ce qu'il se passait dehors, et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Les autres, dedans, soupirèrent, soulagés. Narcissa avait sauvé le bal et les apparences.

.

Dès que Hermione eut fini sa phrase, plusieurs jets de lumière éclairèrent le groupe de combattants, stupéfixant et désarmant les garçons. Lucius Malefoy, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Evan Rosier, les visages figés dans la fureur, vinrent côte à côte jusqu'à eux.

-Il suffit, déclara sèchement Kingsley en promenant un regard déçu sur tout le groupe.

A ses mots, Astoria se mit à pouffer.

-Il suffit, répéta plus fort Lucius.

Cette fois, même Astoria se tut.

-Vous avez de la chance, ajouta Rosier d'une voix menaçante, que Narcissa Malefoy ait pu détourner l'attention des ambassadeurs à temps. Je vous préviens. Si vous vous affrontez encore ouvertement ainsi et quel que soit votre camp, nous serons obligés de prendre des mesures. Est-ce clair ?

Un silence.

-Est-ce clair ?

Sa voix claqua avec la puissance d'un fouet dans l'air et les jeunes gens hochèrent rapidement la tête. Méfiants, les adultes s'éloignèrent vers la salle de bal où l'orchestre continuait de jouer, imperturbable.

La porte se referma sèchement sur Lucius.

-Mmmmh !

Un cri étranglé sembla s'élever du grand labyrinthe et Hermione crut reconnaître la voix étouffée de Ginny. Et, avec un pincement d'horreur au cœur, elle réalisa en se tournant vivement vers le groupe que Blaise avait profité de la débandade pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs verdoyantes...avec Ginny.

-Merde, beugla Ron avant de se jeter aveuglément dans le labyrinthe.

-Ron, non !

Luna avait crié en entraînant Neville par la main à la suite de Ron.

-Il va se perdre là-dedans ! Je suis certain que ce labyrinthe est piégé, hurla Lee en galopant à leur suite, sans oublier de saisir une Hermione toujours figée par le dépassement par le bras.

Drago et son groupe regardèrent, béats, les autres s'enfoncer dans le casse-tête à taille humaine. Puis, un sourire carnassier prit place sur ses fines lèvres.

-Vous connaissez les chemins et les pièges, siffla-t-il.

Pansy poussa un cri de joie pervers en se dandinant et ils suivirent Drago dans le labyrinthe en courant.

La chasse à l'homme avait commencé.

.

Lucius prenait un instant loin de ses invités pour respirer un peu en sirotant un verre de vin, debout devant la baie vitrée. Il avait vu son fils s'élancer, cinq minutes plus tôt, dans le labyrinthe à la suite de Granger, Weasley et compagnie. Il espérait qu'ils mettent la main sur la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il pourrait s'amuser avec avant de la tuer.

Le bruit de talons qui s'approchaient lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il ne dit rien quand une chevelure brune apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Lucius, susurra Bellatrix. Ne touche pas à cette sale moldue.

Lucius leva un sourcil amusé.

-Tu m'interdis de jouer avec nos proies, maintenant, Bella ?

-Ma sœur n'a pas apprécié que tu regardes Granger de cette manière, Lucius, et je suis sérieuse.

-Narcissa est consciente que j'ai des maîtresses.

-Ce qu'elle ignore, mon cher, est que la moitié de ses prétendues amies sont du lot. Mesdames Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass...si tu avais autant de succès en mission qu'au lit, tu irais loin, se moqua ouvertement Bellatrix.

-Silence, gronda doucement Lucius.

Le sourire narquois de la favorite de Voldemort s'agrandit.

-Mais certainement. En attendant, si tu touches à cette gamine, tu auras à m'en répondre personnellement.

Lucius déglutit et Bellatrix, satisfaite, s'éloigna. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Granger tranquille. Elle était un appel à la baise, et il allait la baiser.

.

Blaise Zabini avait profité de l'intervention des adultes pour sauter littéralement sur Ginny, lui bâillonnant la bouche et l'entraînant dans le labyrinthe. La jeune rousse n'était pas de taille, sans arme, contre le beau métis qui savait parfaitement où il allait dans les couloirs de haies, lançant de temps à autre un sort ou un maléfice, quand il savait qu'un danger régnait dans les environs. Ils purent entendre au loin les cris des amis de Ginny quand ils se rendirent compte de sa disparition. Celle-ci, furieuse, se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais à aucun moment Blaise n'ôta sa main de devant sa bouche, se laissant mordre sans flancher, ni ne lâcha son bras qu'il avait tordu dans son dos.

-J'aime quand tu te débats, Ginny, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de sa captive. Tu m'excites.

Ginny hésita brièvement entre se laisser mener et continuer à se débattre, mais opta pour cette dernière solution. Il rit doucement et resserra son emprise avant de souffler,

-Tu vois, Ginny ? Nous arrivons à l'unique sortie du labyrinthe. Devine ce que nous ferons une fois dehors ?

Elle tenta de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les parties intimes, mais il esquiva et la traîna hors du labyrinthe. Ils se trouvaient dans le fond du jardin, et Ginny faillit soupirer de contentement. Mais Blaise l'approcha du portail et murmura quelques mots à voix si basse qu'elle n'en entendit rien et, quand ils traversèrent le rideau de fumée, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande chambre sombre, avec des meubles austères et un grand lit à baldaquin. Blaise sortit une baguette de sa poche de cape, et d'un geste, ligota Ginny au lit. Elle lui jeta un regard profondément mauvais alors qu'il ricanait en faisant le tour de la pièce lentement, avec sadisme, pour allumer une à une plusieurs bougies.

-Et maintenant, mon ange, nous allons nous amuser un peu...

.

Pendant que tant de drames se produisaient d'un bout à l'autre de la propriété, Anna Parkinson boudait ouvertement du rejet de Lucius. De plus, Stanley semblait mécontent de son changement d'humeur, qu'il attribuait à la présence de membres de l'Ordre au Manoir Malefoy. Aussi avait-il décidé de ne plus la quitter d'une semelle. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Anna surveillait étroitement Lucius. Elle le vit parler avec Bellatrix, qui finit de s'éloigner dans la foule. Puis, Lucius termina son verre et il sortit d'un pas ferme de la pièce, par la même porte que Narcissa avait emprunté pour montrer les trésors du Manoir aux ambassadeurs. Anna plissa les yeux et décida de le suivre. Elle attendit quelques instants et s'engouffra à sa suite, sans voir son mari qui la suivait à son tour.

Elle débarqua dans un grand couloir froid, en pierre, faiblement éclairé. Des portes s'alignaient le long du couloir et elle décida d'avancer jusqu'à l'intersection à l'autre bout, pour voir si son amant y était allé. Le bruit de ses hauts talons résonnait contre les murs et elle prit soudain peur. Elle fit demi tour...uniquement pour foncer dans la poitrine de son époux.

-Stanley ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Pourquoi suivais-tu Lucius ?

Anna se figea, sans répondre, perdue. L'apparition de Stanley l'avait déboussolée et les traits de celui-ci se durcirent.

-Je m'en doutais. Je savais que tu avais un amant...mais Lucius, tout de même ! Le mari de ton amie ! Comment oses-tu, espèce de petite putain ? Son fils épousera notre fille et toi, tu couches avec ! Monstrueuse femelle, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une moldue, tu...

Sa diatribe enflammée fut coupée par le bruit de la porte de la salle de bal qui s'ouvrait et le couple se détourna vers deux personnes qui venaient de pénétrer dans le couloir sans les remarquer.

-Nous devons nous occuper de Lucius Malefoy...

-Tu es sûre qu'il est venu par ici, ma chérie ?

-Absolument, je...

La voix féminine se brisa en remarquant le couple Parkinson.

Stanley et Anna Parkinson firent lentement face à Arthur et Molly Weasley. Il y eut un instant de flottement indécis et surpris, puis un sourire méchant se plaqua sur les lèvres de Stanley.

D'un coup, les Parkinson sortirent leurs baguettes et deux sorts fusèrent vers les Weasley, aussitôt bloqués sans peine par Molly. Arthur, lui, n'avait pas de baguette. Sa femme portait celle d'Alicia Spinnet, la première victime de la soirée, que les membres du Phénix se passaient dès que l'un d'eux sortaient de la salle. Arthur sortit donc une invention fabuleuse en remerciant Merlin que les moldus aient un esprit aussi ingénieux. Il pointa sans réfléchir l'arme à feu vers Anna, et tira, la touchant en plein cœur d'une détonation qui résonna dans tout le couloir. Celle-ci arbora une mine horrifiée, puis s'écroula avec un gargouillis sinistre. Morte.

Le hurlement de Stanley, inhumain, remplit l'espace vide et il pointa sa baguette droit vers Arthur.

-Avada...

-Avada Kedavra !

La lumière verte explosa de la baguette de Molly, et, un moment illuminé sans grâce dans la lueur verdoyante, Stanley Parkinson chuta aux côtés de sa femme. Il y eut un silence, puis Arthur se précipita pour prendre Molly, tremblante, dans ses bras.

-Molly, chérie, allons-nous en. Retournons dans la salle...

Un rire glacial s'éleva derrière eux.

-Je ne crois pas, non.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ron courait,** courait sans s'arrêter, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, affolé par la destinée qui attendait sa sœur entre les mains morbides de Zabini ainsi que par sa propre solitude. Il avait rapidement et malheureusement semé ses camarades après quelques dizaines de mètres, et se retrouvait à présent prisonnier du grand labyrinthe de verdure. Il n'avait pas de baguette, et seulement ses poings pour se défendre en cas de malheur. Il se doutait bien que l'endroit était truffé de pièges et pour le moment, il avait réussi à les déjouer.

Sa chance s'arrêta là.

Vif comme l'éclair, une branche s'étendit à son passage, se resserrant autour de sa taille comme une liane et l'arrêtant aussi net. Il glissa, chuta et se débattit alors que la haie ensorcelée le tirait en arrière, désirant le prendre dans ses feuillages comme une araignée attraperait une mouche dans sa toile. Il agrippa le sol à s'en faire saigner la pointe des doigts, s'arrachant un ongle au passage. Il eut le temps de laisser échapper un jappement de terreur, puis une seconde liane vint s'enrouler autour de son cou, le privant de voix et d'air. Déglutissant avec peine, Ron émit alors beaucoup moins de protestations à se faire traîner dans la masse verte et lugubre. Il lui sembla, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, voir deux pieds chaussés de talons devant lui, puis tout devint noir.

.

Daphné Greengrass connaissait le labyrinthe comme sa poche. Depuis son enfance, elle venait jouer ici, et elle avait eu énormément d'amusements avec ses collègues entre les murs de haie.

Ce soir, plusieurs sorts et créatures terrifiantes habitaient dans le labyrinthe mais, comme tous les Mangemorts, elle avait été mise au courant de leurs emplacements et de la manière de les combattre. Seuls ses hauts talons gênaient sa course, mais une excitation morbide la talonnait, comme l'emplissant d'un instinct de chasseresse cavalant après une proie en période de famine.

Alors qu'elle longeait au pas de course la haie extérieure nord-ouest, elle entendit un bref hurlement de frayeur. Levant la tête tel un serpent qui vient de repérer une souris particulièrement juteuse, Daphné se fia à ses oreilles pour la guider vers le bruit. Elle finit par trouver la partie de la haie ensorcelée par un maléfice de Strangulation, et vit le corps évanoui de Ron Weasley disparaître dans une débandade glauque de branchages. Un sourire amer vint se peindre sur les lèvres de Daphné. Elle décida qu'elle pouvait bien jouer avec, puisque ce n'était pas Granger. Elle leva une baguette fine et fouettant entre ses doigts manucurés et prononça tranquillement, dirigeant l'objet sur les branches basses :

-Diffindo.

Avec un couinement aiguë, les lianes se coupèrent net et elle put faire léviter le corps de Weasley à la lueur de la lune. S'abaissant, elle tâta son pouls et tira une grimace, comme une enfant gâtée à qui on vient de retirer son jouet préféré. Elle arrivait trop tard.

Ron Weasley était déjà mort.

Avec un gémissement de dépit, Daphné envoya valser le cadavre d'un mouvement de baguette dans la haie qui l'engloutit aussitôt, en faisant un repas pour ses feuilles carnivores. La jeune femme se retourna et reprit sa marche à travers le labyrinthe.

.

Fred et Georges étaient inquiets, phénomène assez rare pour être souligné. Leurs parents ne répondaient plus à l'appel et Ron et Ginny semblaient avoir volatilisé des jardins. Les jumeaux finirent par mettre la main sur Bill et Charlie, qui marchaient côte à côte dans le jardin en discutant à voix basse et précipitée. Quand Bill les aperçut, ses traits se détendirent de soulagement avant reparaître plus torturés encore qu'avant.

-Vous voilà, siffla Charlie avec gravité. Où sont les autres ?

-Nous les cherchions, répondit Fred.

-Cherchons-les ensemble, proposa George.

Hochant la tête, Bill et Charlie suivirent leurs cadets dans la recherche de leur famille.

.

Hermione avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Elle aurait hurlé de rage, si elle n'était pas certaine que ce faire aurait attiré irrémédiablement les Mangemorts et surtout Drago Malefoy, qui lui semblait ce soir plus dangereux que jamais.

La jeune femme avait entendu des bruits, de ses camarades et de ses ennemis, dans les allées parallèles à celles où elle se déplaçait, durant un petit moment. Mais le silence qui l'entourait, la compressait, l'oppressait, était le pire des supplices. Elle préférait subir le Doloris de la main de Malefoy, afin d'être rassurée sur son sort. Quoi que. Mais rien n'est pire que l'inconnu, et Hermione naviguait en plein cauchemar.

Avaient-ils été sots de se jeter à corps perdu dans ce fichu puzzle de verdure ! Mais Ginny et Ron étaient en danger. Hermione regrettait amèrement de n'avoir en sa possession qu'une dague. Sans son arme de bois, elle se sentait dénudée. Comme une moldue qui n'avait pas sa place dans cette guerre. Les Mangemorts avaient raison de la percevoir ainsi. Remarque, sans baguette, ils auraient été aussi inoffensifs qu'elle.

Elle se tendit soudain en entendant du bruit devant elle. Devait-elle avancer ? Reculer ? Ami ou ennemi ? Méfiante, elle décida de continuer sa route en marchant doucement. Il semblait qu'une partie de la haie s'animait à quelques mètres. Les nuages cachant la lune s'écartèrent alors et ce qu'elle vit la fit hurler à la mort, comme un animal blessé.

Impuissante, nauséeuse, Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux sans même s'en rendre compte. Son visage était tordu dans une expression muette de terreur si vivace qu'elle semblait vivre toutes les tortures du monde.

La haie agitait ses branches en un geste de contentement grotesque, alors qu'une immense bulbe rosâtre et palpitante avait ouvert une gueule immense, dévoilant plusieurs rangées de dents fines et acérées comme des lames de rasoir. Elle engloutissait une paire de jambes. Jambes rattachées à un corps. Corps rattaché à une tête.

Ron.

Hermione ne réagit même pas quand des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière elle. Ni quand un bras la souleva violemment, la plaquant contre un torse épais, ou quand un rire cruel mais niais résonna à ses oreilles. La personne l'emporta loin de la vision qui hanterait Hermione jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en ricanant encore. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, la brune ne réagit pas. Jusqu'à ce que la personne qui la tenait en riant grogna,

-Cela te plaît, de voir ton petit chéri comme ça, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

C'était Goyle. Une voix un peu plus inquiète s'éléva alors que Hermione sortait lentement de sa léthargie :

-Fais attention, tu sais ce qu'a dit Drago.

Et voilà Crabbe. Ils l'emmenaient à Malefoy, et ils se moquaient du cadavre de Ron. Avec un gémissement de rage, Hermione sursauta dans les bras épais de son tortionnaire, et d'un geste vif, attrapa sa dague qu'elle vint plonger aveuglément dans la masse derrière elle. Un gargouillis la prévint qu'elle avait touché sa cible, et les bras la lâchèrent. Elle s'écarta d'un bond, jeta un regard bref à Goyle qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol, une plaie béante au ventre sous les yeux effarés de son comparse, et elle s'éloigna d'une course erratique, par petits bonds comme une biche en fuite.

Elle ne se calma que plusieurs minutes plus tard, bien seule, et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Ces salauds avaient tué Ron. Ils le lui paieraient. Cela avait été tellement facile de frapper Goyle de son arme. Elle pourrait tuer, ce soir. Les remords, le deuil seraient pour plus tard. Il était clair qu'ils mourraient ce soir, certainement tous. Elle mourrait. Alors, autant en emmener le plus possible avec elle dans sa chute vertigineuse vers les Enfers.

Hermione releva la tête, déterminée, et cessa de renifler, avant de se remettre à marcher. Si ce lieu était sa tombe, ce serait elle qui en écrirait l'épitaphe.

.

Pansy Parkinson était sur les traces de Londubat depuis le départ. Elle l'entendait s'essouffler peu à peu.

Soudain, le gros lourdaud cessa de courir pour reprendre son souffle. Elle eut un sourire presque pervers et avança silencieusement, levant sa baguette.

-Avada Kedavra !

Le sort vert frôla Pansy de peu et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Luna Lovegood, la petite amie de Neville, sortir de la pénombre pour se positionner près du Gryffondor. Le visage de Pansy se congestionna en une moue dégoûtée et elle lança, narquoise :

-Tiens donc, la petite Loufoca utilise des Impardonnables maintenant ?

-Il faut bien se défendre, répliqua Luna d'une voix froide bien loin de sa douce folie habituelle.

-Puis-je savoir où tu as trouvé une baguette ?

-Oui, répondit Luna. Sur les cadavres de Goyle et Crabbe. Le premier a été poignardé à mort et j'ai tué le deuxième.

-Ouh, attention. Loufoca sort le grand jeu. Elle est devenue une meurtrière. Ce que j'ai peur.

-Et tu fais bien, conclut simplement la blonde en donnant une baguette à son ami. Avada Kedavra !

Pansy dut se jeter de côté pour éviter le maléfice et rétorqua d'un Doloris bien senti qui vint frapper Neville en pleine poitrine, le couchant au sol. Luna leva sa baguette et les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent un duel plutôt impressionnant pour de si jeunes sorcières. Luna avait l'avantage de l'enseignement de l'AD, assez défensif, et Pansy, elle, était agressive, comme tout Mangemort qui se respecte. Soudain, et comme au ralenti, le visage pâle de Pansy se fendit d'un sourire éclatant, et elle s'époumona en se redressant de toute sa hauteur :

-Avada Kedavra !

Le sort vint frapper Luna en pleine poitrine. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, et retomba doucement en arrière, bras écartés, pour s'échouer dans un dernier moment de grâce suprême en croix sur le sol tapissé d'herbe.

Le silence se fit et Pansy, triomphante, esquissa quelques pas d'une danse macabre avant de rester à fixer le corps, sourire accroché aux lèvres, abaissant sa baguette. Un rugissement atroce s'éleva à quelques pas d'elle, et elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner, inquisitrice, qu'un puissant Sortilège de la Mort vint la cueillir à son tour. Une expression bête au visage, Pansy, la dernière des Parkinson, venait de mourir.

Neville baissa sa baguette qu'il serra entre ses doigts et rampa jusqu'à sa défunte bien-aimée, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il s'assit, serrant Luna contre lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement compulsif, pleurant bruyamment et hurlant à la mort comme un chien fou. D'abord ses parents, maintenant elle...les Mangemorts ne connaîtraient plus jamais la paix tant qu'il vivrait, il le jurait sur son âme.

.

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny...

Ginny, toujours attachée au lit, gardait plaqué sur le visage un air insupportablement méprisant. Son bourreau, lui, tournait et se retournait lentement dans la chambre, faisant les cent pas. Il semblait pensif. De temps à autre, il se tournait vers la rousse attachée au lit pour lui offrir un clin d'œil léger, un sourire carnassier, ou un lèchement des lèvres. Malgré toute sa mauvaise foi, Ginny reconnaissait volontiers que ce dernier geste avait quelque chose de sensuel, surtout allié à la grande beauté de Zabini.

-Que vais-je faire de toi, ma belle Ginny ?

-Tue-moi, le provoqua-t-elle avec hargne. Vas-y, si tu en as autant dans le pantalon que tu sembles le croire. Sors ta baguette. Sois un homme.

-Ma chère Ginny, tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en sortir à si bon compte, si ? Je te tuerai si tu le désires, ricana Blaise. Mais avant, je veux jouir en toi. Te faire du bien tout en te faisant du mal...

-Tu es complètement cinglé, claqua sèchement Ginny. Vas-y alors. Viole-moi si tu en as les couilles. Torture-moi. Fais-moi regretter d'être née si tu en as envie. Mais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne me soumettrai à toi !

Blaise se tourna brutalement et la dévisagea, son visage soudain fermé.

-Tu le feras, Weasley, trancha-t-il d'une voix si dure et glaciale qu'elle en tressaillit. Tu es de Sang-pur et tu me plais. Je vais t'épouser.

-Dans tes rêves, rétorqua-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Étrangement, un sourire amusé vint orner les lèvres du métis, ce qui inquiéta aussitôt la rouquine.

-Mais j'en rêve, ma douce, fit-il d'une voix calme. Tu seras mienne, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et nous nous marierons cette nuit même.

-Tu délires !

-Pas du tout, Ginny. J'ai fait venir ici quelqu'un pour ce faire. Cependant nous sommes un peu en avance sur l'horaire, et nous allons pouvoir nous distraire durant ce temps, n'est-ce pas beauté ?

-J'aime Harry !

-Ah, Saint Potter, bien sûr...oui...mais je crains que tu ne le revoies plus jamais mon ange. Pendant que nous nous entre-tuons ici, le Maître va aller s'en occuper, de ton prétendu chéri. Puis il est un ennemi de ma cause et un Sang-mêlé avec cela.

-Je ne serai jamais à toi, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Un sourire amer sépara les lèvres de Blaise alors qu'il approchait du lit.

-C'est ce que nous verrons...

.

Hermione avança au pas. Rien ne servait de courir maintenant. Il fallait économiser ses forces. Dague au poing, elle observa attentivement chaque ombre, chaque brin d'herbe sous ses pas, chaque feuille, chaque nuage même.

Un cliquetis la dérangea dans sa contemplation de son environnement, et elle s'arrêta alors qu'une créature particulière se mettait sur sa route. Elle blêmit en reconnaissant l'affreuse apparition.

Une Acromentule ! Un bébé, si elle en croyait sa taille et la comparait aux récits de ses amis sur Aragog et les siens. Mais un beau bébé tout de même, qui lui parvenait jusqu'à la taille. L'araignée géante fit claquer ses pinces d'un air gourmand en la voyant et avança vers elle. Elle gémit doucement en remarquant qu'il pourrait aisément lui trancher la gorge en l'effleurant d'une pince.

L'Acromentule émit un bruit aigu et approchant à toute vitesse. Hermione eut à peine le temps de se décaler d'un bond avant que les pinces de l'abominable créature fouettent l'air, là où elle se trouvait juste avant. Sans se laisser démonter, le monstre fit volte-face et Hermione ne put pour se défendre que brandir sa dague. Heureusement, celle-ci vint frapper contre la patte armée d'une pince et l'araignée hurla, ou produisit un son équivalent au hurlement, alors que sa patte se rétractait sous la douleur, non sans blesser Hermione à l'épaule au passage. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri à son tour et s'éloigna de la bête tant bien que mal en plaquant une main sur sa blessure qui saignait abondamment.

Déjà l'araignée revenait à la charge et Hermione sauta de nouveau hors de sa portée, mais cette fois, se réceptionna mal sur un de ses talons et chuta en arrière, sur le dos. Horrifiée, elle ne put que regarder le monstre arriver au-dessus d'elle, faisant cliqueter ses pinces d'un air vengeur, quand soudain l'Acromentule fut frappée d'un rayon de lumière blanche et projetée à plusieurs mètres où elle retomba, inerte, cadavérique. Hermione se releva doucement et vit une silhouette venir à sa rencontre derrière. Sans regarder qui c'était, elle courut se jeter contre le torse de son sauveur. Elle avait retrouvé l'un des siens dans cet Enfer.

Deux bras puissants vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et elle calma lentement ses tremblements avant de relever doucement la tête, de plus en plus horrifiée par ce qu'elle découvrait. Un corps à la fois musclé et svelte dans une robe de sorcier gris, se mariant à merveille à deux yeux acier, orageux, agrémentés de mèches de bleu, une chevelure blonde presque blanche, un visage fin et aristocratique, et une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres fines et pâles.

Drago Malefoy prit le menton de la jeune fille tétanisée entre ses doigts et la contempla intensément, silencieux, son sourire en coin s'agrandissant.

-Granger, chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix résonna cependant comme une menace et une promesse, comme s'il avait hurlé.

-Enfin.

**.**

**Alors? Que dois-je faire? Un drame de la relation Blaise/Ginny? Que cela se finisse bien? Qui va les marier selon vous? Au prochain chapitre, nous verrons ce qu'il se passe du côté des adultes, dans la salle de bal.**

**Review! Allez, au boulot! Bises, à la prochaine. DIL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Arthur et Molly** ne manquaient de courage ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais ils savaient reconnaître une mauvaise posture quand ils en voyaient une, et encore plus quand ils s'y trouvaient. Et en se retrouvant cernés dans le pénombre par Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, ainsi que par Madame Zabini, mais aussi Macnair, Rookwood et Greyback, pouvait s'apparenter comme une mauvaise posture.

D'autant plus qu'ils partageaient une baguette à deux, alors que les autres, en face, étaient tous armés. Bellatrix eut un sourire d'anticipation et se lécha lentement les babines, faisant faire une grimace à Molly qui recula d'un pas en levant sa baguette.

-Où sont les ambassadeurs, Lucius ? demanda froidement Arthur.

-Quelque part, en train de visiter le Manoir, répliqua le blond en caressant une chevalière lourde à son doigt. On s'en moque, de toute manière.

-Oui, ricana Bellatrix, nous nous passerons d'eux pour vous tuer.

-J'aimerais m'amuser un peu avec eux avant, déclara Rookwood avec un sourire mauvais.

-Oui, et moi je m'occuperais volontiers de leurs cadavres après, soutint Greyback en humant l'air, évocateur.

-Rien de trop sale, Fenrir, trancha Lucius d'un ton léger. Nous ne voudrions pas que les ambassadeurs trouvent des traces de sang partout.

Molly leva sa baguette et dressa un bouclier autour d'elle et son mari tandis que Macnair fendait l'air d'un premier maléfice à son encontre. Le bouclier faiblit rapidement. Elle se jeta sur Arthur, alors qu'ils étaient submergés par les sorts, pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant que le Sortilège de la Mort ne la frappe. Arthur, lui, devait souffrir plus longtemps. Allongé près du corps de sa femme, il hurla durant un quart d'heure sous les Doloris, avant qu'un Sectumsempra vint mettre fin à ses jours.

Ainsi périrent les époux Weasley.

.

Les yeux de Blaise étaient illuminés par le désir le plus brut, ardent et simplement animal que Ginny avait vu dans sa vie. Ses propres yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de cette affirmation et, toujours attachée au lit, elle se mit soudain à se démener, ce que sa fierté l'avait empêchée de faire jusqu'à présent. Blaise monta sur le lit à quatre pattes, la traquant comme une bête. Une proie. Et elle savait que s'il la prenait, là, maintenant, ce ne serait rien de plus, ni de moins qu'une copulation frénétique. Tous ses sens le lui hurlaient. Et même si Ginny n'était plus vierge, elle craignait de recevoir avec violence son membre en elle, sa taille considérable évidente sous son pantalon.

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal, mon amour, susurra-t-il sans lever son regard du sien. Que du bien. Uniquement du bien.

Il avait presque ronronné, comme un chat. Une panthère, songea-t-elle. Voilà l'animal qui correspondrait bien à Zabini. Une aura entourait le beau métis, détendant imperceptiblement sa captive. Et qu'elle se détende alors qu'il était sur le point de la malmener de la pire des manières était tout simplement inacceptable. Et louche. Elle cessa de se débattre, causant un haussement de sourcil à son bourreau.

-Tu...

Elle arrêta, incertaine, et se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, la gorge sèche. Blaise dirigea immédiatement son regard vers sa petite langue et ses lèvres pleines, avec une adoration perceptible, ce qui la poussa à demander :

-Est-ce ton aura magique qui me détends ?

Blaise leva son regard pour le planter dans les beaux yeux bruns de la rouquine. Un sourire orna légèrement ses lèvres.

-Pas exactement, amour.

Ginny déglutit. L'avait-il bien surnommée amour ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu le découvriras toute seule, ma chérie.

Avec ces paroles mystérieuses, le beau métis continua son lent ascension alors que Ginny, refusant de désespérer pour le moment, se remit à se débattre. Inutile et vain, évidemment. Bientôt, Blaise se trouva à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau sombre, ses yeux la dévorant en parcourant chaque parcelle de son visage.

Ginny se perdit dans ses yeux.

Bruns, grands, en amande, et indéniablement chauds quand ils la regardaient, changeant sa froideur naturelle et magnifiant sa beauté virile et sauvage. Ses traits fins, ses lèvres délicates, son regard...ses yeux...Ginny sentit une attirance, incompréhensible, interdite, mais bien réelle et violente, envers le jeune homme. Son ennemi, bon sang ! Un des amis de Malefoy, un ennemi de Harry, un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Elle regarda, fascinée tout de même, Blaise lever un doigt, lentement, doucement, sans cesser de la fixer, et avec, il caressa sa joue gauche avec la plus légère des attentions.

Ce fut cependant assez pour que Ginny, à sa grande honte et colère, se sente dérangée. Sexuellement parlant. Son entrejambe devint moite d'envie, son rythme cardiaque décolla et la pointe de ses seins se durcirent instantanément. Contre son gré, elle pressa sa joue contre le doigt inquisiteur, recherchant le contact. Était-elle ensorcelée ? Elle sentit Blaise sourire et se risqua à le regarder, rouge de dépit.

C'est alors qu'elle constata que ses canines avaient grandi. Peu, certes, et certainement sous l'élan du désir, mais ce simple fait doucha immédiatement toute envie de lui et sa terreur revint vitesse grand V. Elle ne chuchota qu'un mot accusateur, émerveillé et apeuré à la fois, résumant toute la situation.

-Veela.

.

Neville venait de résumer la situation à Minerva McGonagall. Les morts du labyrinthe. Il s'était dérobé sous la brève pression qu'elle avait voulu appliquer à son épaule en guise de réconfort, s'éloignant dans la foule, tête haute et visage neutre.

Le cœur de Minerva fit un bond, empli de compassion pour son ancien élève, de haine pour les Mangemorts, de pitié pour ceux qui avaient souffert, souffraient et allaient souffrir. Ce soir, tout devait finir. Ce soir, Minerva mourrait, elle le sentait dans ses vieux os. Mais pas sans bataille. Elle parcourut lentement la salle de bal des yeux, et son cœur se remplit d'amour pour les siens. Ce soir, Minerva serait leur mère.

Elle se battrait jusqu'au dernier souffle pour défendre ses enfants, petits et grands. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de consoler leurs chagrins. D'autres s'en chargeraient. Oh, comme elle regrettait que Albus, conformément à l'accord entre Voldemort et lui-même, ne soit pas présent ce soir. Elle se serait sentie moins seule dans l'accomplissement de sa destinée.

Minerva était une grande femme. Elle avait fait de grandes choses. Sa mort serait grandiose.

.

Contrairement à son ami Blaise, qui devait en ce moment même s'envoyer chaudement en l'air avec la petite Weasley, Drago Malefoy n'était pas un Veela. Donc, il devrait compter sur d'autres atouts pour mettre Granger dans son lit...et l'y garder, surtout.

Il aurait pu se l'approprier de manière violente, bien entendu. Il aurait pu marquer son corps et son esprit si profondément que sa seule envie serait d'en finir elle-même. D'ailleurs, une fois remise du choc et de l'horreur de se découvrir dans les bras de sa Némésis, la jeune femme s'était mise à se débattre, tout effort vain contre la nette supériorité physique du blond. Ce faisant, elle se frottait inconsciemment contre lui, éveillant son désir, et Drago n'aurait pas demandé mieux que de la jeter par terre, de retrousser sa jolie robe et de la prendre avec brutalité, en lui faisant verser des pleurs et des prières de repentir sincère, pour l'avoir rendu fou toutes ces années sans même le savoir.

Drago était sombre par nature. Des générations de Malefoy, des sorciers et sorcières au cœur noir, pratiquant une magie interdite et addictive, puissante, avaient définitivement déteint sur lui. Ses gènes étaient pourris par des siècles de mauvaise foi. Il était manipulateur et orgueilleux, fier et offensif. La guerre avait ôté tout espoir d'innocence. Et Voldemort en avait fait un homme terrifiant et un excellent Mangemort. Les Malefoy étaient revenus en pleine faveur grâce à l'obéissance aveugle de Drago à son Maître et idole.

Drago en avait connue, des femmes, consentantes ou non, de bonne famille ou non. Ses manières avec elles cessaient une fois passée la porte de la chambre...du jeune homme séduisant, de parfaite éducation et de bonne extraction, il devenait un homme noir, se satisfaisant toujours le premier, faisant languir sa compagne aux larmes. Il faisait toujours en sorte de donner, cependant, du plaisir à sa partenaire, y mettant un point d'honneur, même si c'était brut. Même les filles les plus apeurées à passer entre ses cuisses, les esclaves ou les prisonnières de guerre avec lesquels les Mangemorts s'amusaient souvent, se rendaient malade de le vouloir encore, malgré le viol.

Non pas que Drago aime forcément cela, car avoir une amie consentante était beaucoup mieux pour son ego, cependant, les Mangemorts l'invitaient souvent à participer à des orgies sur des nouvelles captives et il se laissait prendre sans trop de mal à une affaire qui l'aurait dégoûté il y a de cela encore cinq ans.

Donc, s'il prenait Granger par la force, ici et maintenant, il était prêt à parier que, Mangemort ou non, dans la demi-heure suivante, elle gémirait à son oreille en se flagellant pour si peu de tenue. Elle en demanderait et redemanderait et...

Il devait sortir d'ici avant de vraiment le faire. Surtout si elle continuait à mouvoir dans sa frénésie son bassin contre l'érection de Drago. Il la pétrifia d'un mouvement leste, et la fit léviter devant lui vers la sortie, sur ses gardes mais en pleine réflexion, aux portes de la réflexion.

Il la tenait enfin. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Durant de longues années, il s'était demandé pourquoi cette Sang-de-Bourbe l'attirait autant. Il s'était haï pour cela, puis l'avait recherchée, elle. Il ne l'aimait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Un Malefoy n'aime personne qu'un autre Malefoy. Et cela, elle ne pouvait le devenir. C'était une sale voleuse de magie. Peut-être aussi avait-elle volé sa beauté à quelqu'un ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa prisonnière puis secoua la tête.

Non, Granger n'était même pas belle selon les standards élevés auxquels il prétendait généralement. Elle n'avait rien d'une brune lascive, d'une rousse flamboyante ou d'une blonde sensuelle. Elle était innocente, probablement vierge, insupportable, hautaine, jolie sans être sublime, avec cependant un corps qu'il devenait magnifique sous sa robe de soirée. Non, ce qui l'attirait réellement autant à Granger, il n'aurait su le dire. Un tout, sans doute. Et à présent, elle était à sa portée.

Il voulait la prendre toute la nuit. Doucement d'abord, pour la mettre en confiance. Puis il la ravagerait purement et simplement, dans toutes les positions, spécialement en jouant le rôle de dominant. Cela allait se faire qu'elle le veuille ou non. La question étant, comment la garder. Oh, il aurait pu en faire une prisonnière bien sûr, une esclave sexuelle pour son seul profit, mais où était le jeu ? Il aimait la Granger sauvage, rebelle en elle. L'enchaîner avec du fer ne serait pas drôle, ni satisfaisant. Il voulait qu'elle se donne à lui. Qu'elle le supplie de le garder à ses côtés. Qu'elle lui jure fidélité et obéissance.

Il songea que Granger serait absolument splendide dans une robe noire, son avant-bras gauche marqué à jamais comme le sien d'un serpent et d'un crâne humain. Une fois qu'il l'avait conquise, il la guiderait sur le chemin du Mal. Elle était une sorcière puissante, elle méritait de servir une cause infiniment plus noble que celle de Saint Potter et ses bouffons. Et elle méritait de le servir, lui.

Il poserait le monde aux pieds de sa Sang-de-Bourbe, et il en ferait quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que lui-même l'était. Ils serviraient fidèlement un même Maître, ensemble. Weasley était hors-jeu, Potter hors du tableau, Weaslette en train d'orgasmer entre les mains de son seul vrai ami et frère. D'ailleurs, si celui-ci, avec ses pouvoirs de Veela, parvenait à mener la rousse à leur cause, ce serait beaucoup plus facile de faire plier Granger.

Toutefois, Granger était une personne romantique et aimante. Bonne, et pas seulement pour la vue. Stupidement gentille et tendre. Il fallait lui montrer les défauts des siens, lui susurrer des mensonges, lui faire parvenir ses plus grands peurs dans ses rêves, la manipuler par le corps et l'esprit, glissant son influence sur elle comme un serpent dans l'herbe.

Et cela tombait bien, car Drago était un véritable cobra dans le noble art de la manipulation.

Avec un rictus noir, le bel héritier glissa à travers la sortie du labyrinthe.

.

**Bon, bon, bon. Nous entrons dans le vif du sujet.**

**Alors? Surpris que Blaise soit un Veela? Je ne voyais que cette issue pour le Happy End de son histoire avec Ginny...je n'aurais pas été très réaliste en faisant en sorte qu'ils tombent amoureux sans coup de pouce, étant donné que j'ai déjà Dramione à gérer.**

**Au prochain chapitre, je vous préviens: ça chauffe entre Ginny et Blaise...et entre Drago et Hermione aussi, mais d'une autre manière. Pour eux, le sexe ne sera pas pour tout de suite...cependant, ça viendra, je vous promets.**

**Autre chose: il risque d'y avoir des allusions au viol et des attouchements non consentis dans les prochains chapitres. Rien de trop choquant, je vous rassure, (juste des mots crus, un peu de toucher de poitrine) mais je préfère prévenir.**

**Voilà. Reviews s'il vous plaît! (et s'il ne vous plaît pas, reviews tout de même, non mais).**

**Bien à vous, DIL.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Narcissa glissait** à la tête de ses invités, montrant à leurs yeux ébahis la fortune évidente et flagrante des Malefoy. Elle était angoissée, mais rien dans ses mots, ses gestes, ses yeux, ne dénonçaient ce fait. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait ramener les ambassadeurs dans la salle de bal, ou si un carnage se déroulait là-bas. Prônant la prudence, en bonne Malefoy, la splendide maîtresse de maison décida de poursuivre le tour du domicile. Les ambassadeurs n'avaient pas l'air d'en avoir assez...essentiellement parce que Narcissa était ensorcelante, et parce que les trésors de la famille se révélaient grandioses.

Narcissa décida de leur montrer une dernière pièce avant de les ramener à la salle de bal. Elle ouvrit une porte sur la superbe bibliothèque de la demeure, regarda dedans afin de voir si aucune scène de meurtre ne s'y déroulait, et se figea avant de ressortir, sa pâleur encore plus prononcée qu'avant.

-Nous allons donc continuer, déclara-t-elle, sa voix inchangée, en descendant dans les caves du Manoir, où nous pourrons déguster quelques grands crus...

Les visiteurs la suivirent, et Narcissa retint la fureur qui montait dans ses veines. Là, dans la bibliothèque, son endroit préféré, Lucius se trouvait, debout, en proie à de furieux coups de bassins alors qu'il pénétrait une Madame Zabini ruisselante de transpiration et de désir, par derrière et contre la table de travail de Narcissa. Les deux fautifs n'avaient pas entendu l'entrée de celle-ci, trop occupés à leurs grognements d'animaux en rut.

Le cerveau de la Lady tournait à toute vitesse. Dire que la Zabini, cette veuve noire, se disait son amie ! Il fallait que Narcissa se venge.

L'Ordre du Phénix était là ce soir, non ? Elle pourrait facilement mettre la mort de sa rivale sur le dos de ses ennemis. Quand à Lucius...non, elle ne pouvait rien. Elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de son traître de mari qui lui brisait le cœur à chaque instant.

.

Lucius, haletant, se libéra enfin avec puissance dans l'intimité de sa maîtresse qui jouit de concert, roulant des yeux et cambrant le dos. Le blond se retira en donnant une claque sur le postérieur rond de la métisse.

-Toujours aussi bonne. Rhabille-toi.

-Oui, Monsieur Malefoy, roucoula-t-elle.

Sans un mot, les amants s'habillèrent et, avec un dernier baiser passionné pour Lucius, Madame Zabini s'éloigna en roulant des hanches sous son regard lubrique. Lucius soupira doucement et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour savourer le silence.

Anna était morte. Ce constat laissait le glacial Malefoy indifférent. Cependant, il faudrait qu'il songe à la remplacer. Granger semblait toute indiquée. Cette inférieure ne susciterait pas la jalousie de Narcissa, ne jetterait pas de scandale sur la société. Il pourrait l'enchaîner quelque part et en profiter à loisir. Rien que cette idée rendit le membre de Lucius dur comme du bois et il saisit son pénis entre ses doigts, le caressant distraitement, songeant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire endurer à la putain de Potter. Sous Impérium, contre son gré. Oh oui, elle le servirait.

Il éjacula dans un faible gémissement, regardant la semence chaude couler autour de ses doigts en fantasmant sur le cul de la petite.

Se lançant un rapide « Récurvite », le patriarche des Malefoy se nettoya rapidement. Alors qu'il lissait ses vêtements, des applaudissements lents et moqueurs s'élevèrent de derrière une étagère de livres. Lucius redressa vivement la tête et la baguette alors que Bellatrix, sourire moqueur aux lèvres, apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

-Bravo, Lulu, le railla-t-elle. Tu sautes la veuve noire et Cissy débarque ici. Elle doit être folle de rage. À mon sens, dans tes chères amies, il n'y a pas que Parkinson qui mourra ce soir.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

-Assez longtemps, répliqua-t-elle.

-Que veux-tu, Bellatrix ?

Elle le regarda longuement, ricanant.

-Enfin nous parlons affaires. Il se trouve que je veux la même chose que toi, Lucius, et tu es sur mon chemin pour l'obtenir.

Le ton était enfantin et joyeux, mais résonna comme mille menaces dans la tête de Lucius.

-Quoi alors ?

-Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe, susurra Bellatrix.

-Tu veux baiser Granger ? demanda bêtement le blond.

Le sourire narquois de la brune s'effaça et elle pointa sa baguette sur son beau-frère.

-Fais très attention, Lucius. Très, très attention. Tu sais qui je suis et ce que je peux te faire, n'est-ce pas ? Honte à moi de désirer un jour autre chose que d'être la plus loyale servante du Maître ! Bref. Dans ce but par ailleurs, je veux la petite garce.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma foi, tu es d'une lenteur, nargua Bellatrix. La ramener au Maître pour qu'il assouvisse sa vengeance sur la gamine, attire Potter à lui, et moi, eh bien, je baignerai dans une inatteignable faveur.

-Tu es déjà en faveur.

-J'ai plus d'ambition que toi, heureusement. Ne touche pas à la Sang-de-Bourbe, Lucius, ou je devrai te tuer. Est-ce clair ?

-Je peux la sauter et te la donner après.

-Non, non, non, sourit Bellatrix. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me trahisses en la donnant au Maître toi-même. Si tu interviens dans mes affaires, Lucius...

Lucius tiqua alors que Bellatrix lui offrit un dernier sourire mauvais et disparut de la pièce.

.

L'air sembla se figer autour de Blaise et Ginny après que celle-ci eut dénoncé l'état de son ennemi.

-Oui, Ginny, finit-il par soupirer. Je suis un Veela. Que sais-tu d'eux ?

-Beaucoup, trancha-t-elle sèchement. Fleur, ma belle-sœur, est quart Vélane. Elle m'a tout expliqué sur les Vélanes et leurs cousins les Veela.

-Je vois, marmonna pensivement Blaise.

-Cela n'explique pas ce que tu me fais...

-Vraiment, Ginevra ? N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de compagne ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua-t-elle en se débattant soudain contre ses liens. Je ne peux pas être ta compagne ! J'aime Harry et...

Blaise grogna et abattit soudain ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny qui cessa tout mouvement, sous le choc. Il mordit brutalement sa lèvre inférieure et elle ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la douleur, le laissant malgré elle y engouffrer sa langue pour entamer un ballet sensuel. Elle se raidit alors que leurs membres buccales se touchaient. Il avait un goût particulier, celui du Champagne, avec des fraises et du chocolat. Sous ce goût exaltant, elle sentit son corps répondre dans un élan de désir qui n'aurait pas été provoqué sans les gênes Veela de Zabini. Elle devait voir la vérité en face. Il était un Veela, et elle était sa compagne.

Les Veela, créatures extrêmement sexuelles, ne vivaient que pour et par leur compagne d'une vie. Si l'un mourrait, l'autre aussi, de chagrin. Si le Veela ne marquait pas sa compagne avant ses vingt-et-un ans, il mourrait de désespoir. Le marquage passait par trois étapes : la morsure aphrodisiaque du Veela dans l'artère de l'autre, l'acceptation verbale, et l'acte sexuel. À sa grande honte, Ginny oublia Harry, oublia la guerre et les camps, et se laissa envahir par un élan spontané de nécessité pure. Elle arqua son bassin contre celui de Blaise, se frottant contre son érection. Blaise grogna doucement et se pressa encore plus contre elle.

-Ma compagne, clama-t-il d'une voix basse et désireuse. Mienne. À moi.

Ginny gémit simplement et le métis releva la tête, de petites canines pointues visibles ayant poussé sous l'envie, prêtes à mordre la rousse. Rousse qui, par ailleurs, retrouva complètement ses esprits sous le coup de la séparation et lui envoya un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes. Blaise rugit de douleur et s'abattit sur elle, la plaquant contre le matelas avec une force inhumaine.

-Tu m'appartiens, siffla-t-il entre des dents serrées. À moi ! Ma femme ! Ma compagne!

Ginny avait réellement peur maintenant du Veela qui, visiblement, prenait le dessus sur le caractère du métis. Il déchira d'une main puissante sa robe et posa deux poignes puissantes sur ses seins, la faisant hurlant de douleur. Elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Il pinça ses tétons, pétrit sa poitrine opulente, mordit un sein, y laissant une coulée de sang, et pressa son sexe contre le sien en retroussant sa robe, serrant ses cuisses à y laisser des bleus. Il griffa sa culotte, cherchant à passer hâtivement cette barrière. Il allait clairement la violer si elle ne faisait rien.

-Calme-toi, Zab...Blaise, tenta-t-elle d'une voix aussi apaisante que possible vu sa terreur. Calme-toi. Je suis là. C'est moi.

Blaise hésita, le Veela méfiant.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, ronronna Ginny. Mais tu m'as fait peur, tu comprends ?

-Je...t'ai fait peur ?

Blaise semblait soudain au bord des larmes, et la rouquine se souvint que les Veela, s'ils blessaient leur compagne, se laissaient aussi mourir, incapables de leur causer de peine. Cinq minutes auparavant, elle n'aurait pas hésité et aurait hurlé que oui, le laissant dépérir de chagrin, mais c'était avant ce baiser. Le Veela n'était pas le seul dans le couple à être incapable de regarder une autre. À présent qu'elle l'avait goûté, elle était incapable de lui faire du mal à son tour.

-Non, mais tu as failli, dit-elle donc. Il ne faut plus faire cela. Tu comprends ?

-Ma compagne, répéta Blaise doucement en revenant totalement à lui. Ma Ginny. Ma belle et douce Ginny.

-C'est toi Blaise, ou ton Veela interne qui parle ?

-C'est moi, assura-t-il en la relâchant doucement.

-Je...ne peux pas me laisser marquer, Blaise. Désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

Il semblait désespéré et elle refoula les accélérations cardiaques qui lui ordonnaient de l'embrasser et de lui offrir accès à son cou.

-Il y a la guerre. Nos deux camps. Je ne me battrai pas pour Voldemort.

-Alors, je me battrai dans ton camp, dit simplement Blaise.

Ginny le regarda, suspicieuse, et il haussa les épaules.

-Protéger ma compagne est ma raison de vivre.

-Oui. Bon. Mais il y a Harry...

Un grognement menaçant quitta la gorge de Blaise, alors que son Veela entendait le nom de son rival.

Ginny soupira. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de la nuit.

.

Narcissa regarda Madame Zabini revenir dans la salle de bal, parfaitement coiffée et maquillée. Elle refoula momentanément sa haine. Quelle _pétasse_, franchement. Arborant un grand sourire hypocrite, parfaitement trompeur, la sublime blonde se dirigea d'un pas aérien vers la métisse.

-Ma chérie, s'exclama-t-elle, je te cherchais.

-Oh, j'étais simplement allée me promener dans le Manoir, répondit l'autre. Lucius a eu la grande bonté de me laisser contempler la bibliothèque.

Refrénant l'élan qui lui ordonnait d'étrangler l'autre pute à mains nues, Narcissa sourit et battit les cils.

-Bien. Me suivras-tu dans le jardin ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

-Mais certainement.

Narcissa engagea la discussion alors qu'elle menait sa rivale dehors, lui faisant longer les murs jusqu'à la serre tropicale.

La belle Lady Malefoy en revint seule, arborant un sourire satisfait et rangeant sa baguette dans les plis de sa robe.

.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé le portail ensorcelé, Drago et Hermione atterrirent dans la chambre du premier au sein du Manoir. Le sortilège sur la brune se leva, et elle vacilla avant de tomber à genoux. Sans bouger un muscle du visage, Drago lui ligota les mains et les pieds d'un informulé, et elle ne put se relever. Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard de haine.

Pas dérangé du tout, le beau blond se mit à décrire des cercles autour de sa captive dans une lente torture. C'était une danse serpentine, ondulante et caressante, et seul le bruit de ses pas et la respiration de plus en plus saccadée de Hermione résonnaient dans la pièce. Quand il estima avoir suffisamment faite languir sa future maîtresse, il rapprocha ses pas et vint s'arrêter derrière elle. Elle frémit, et sursauta quand il saisit une de ses boucles soignées entre ses doigts pour jouer avec.

-Granger.

Sa voix était douce, presque tendre, mais on sentait parfaitement bien la menace derrière le ton.

-Te voilà enfin à mes pieds. Là où est ta place.

Elle frissonna encore et tenta d'avancer brusquement la tête pour dégager ses cheveux des doigts de son agresseur. Ce qui ne perturba pas le jeune homme. Il se contenta de glisser sa main dans la chevelure de Hermione, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts, avant de lui tirer la tête en arrière pour que le derrière de son crâne vienne reposer contre son bassin à lui, à quelques centimètres de son imposante entrejambe.

Il tourna la tête de sa victime sur le côté, afin de pouvoir contempler à loisir la ligne de son front, la courbe de son petit nez adorable et ses lèvres. Elle avait les yeux mi-ouverts, regardant droit devant elle entre ses longs cils sombres, à défaut de pouvoir le regarder lui. Il était dans une position d'absolue dominance. Elle ne lâcha pas un bruit, mais il la vit se mordre la lèvre sous le coup de la douleur pour s'empêcher de crier.

Drago, évidemment, n'apprécia pas du tout cette initiative. Il voulait qu'elle pleure, qu'elle se débatte, qu'elle demande grâce, puis qu'elle gémisse, qu'elle crie son nom, qu'elle atteigne le ciel avec lui. Le blond serpenta encore plus ses doigts dans la chevelure spécialement soignée pour le bal, l'agrippant fermement et tirant encore plus. Elle lâcha un petit cri qu'elle étouffa rapidement et Drago fut parcouru d'un intense frisson de plaisir sadique. Voilà comment il voulait l'entendre gémir quand il la baiserait. Granger avait cette manie terriblement sexy : qu'elle soit dans la douleur ou le plaisir, ses gémissements étaient excitants.

Il décida de la provoquer.

-Pourquoi cries-tu ainsi, Granger ? T'ai-je fait mal ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils de désapprobation. Il eut un rictus et glissa les doigts de son autre main dans le cou de sa prisonnière, parcourant sa clavicule avec un doux mouvement de ses ongles traînant contre la peau de la jeune fille. Il entendit nettement sa respiration s'accélérer : pas sous l'excitation mais sous la peur, il le savait. Elle avait senti l'aura sexuelle autour d'eux.

Ce constat éveilla sa virilité déjà durcie, et sa verge commença à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il ne pourrait continuer encore longtemps ce petit jeu. Soit il devait s'éloigner, soit la prendre tout de suite, ce qui n'était pas dans ses intentions. Ah, il n'y avait vraiment que Granger pour lui faire perdre la tête ainsi.

-J'ai attendu longtemps de pouvoir me retrouver seul avec toi, Granger, déclara-t-il d'une voix faussement pensive. Très, très longtemps.

Comme il l'escomptait, elle fut piquée dans sa curiosité.

-Pourquoi ?

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, et Drago détesta la chair de poule qui couvrit ses bras.

-Parce que je peux disposer de toi comme je veux, susurra-t-il.

La main dans les cheveux de Hermione desserra lentement sa prise et il commença à lui masser le crâne doucement.

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à discuter avec toi, vois-tu, murmura-t-il d'une voix séduisante.

-Tue-moi, cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

-Tout doux, ma tigresse, répondit-il en resserrant la main dans sa chevelure pour la tirer de nouveau vers lui. Je ne vais pas te tuer...du moins, pas encore.

Il la lâcha soudain, son désir devenant bien trop fort, et la contourna pour la regarder de haut. Sans se laisser démonter, elle fixa un regard noir contre ses yeux glaciaux. Bronze contre argent.

-La soirée ne fait que commencer, Granger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Drago avait saisi** le bras de Hermione pour la hisser sur ses pieds et la jeter sur le lit. Assise, la jeune Gryffondor le regarda se servir un verre de vin rouge sur la table de chevet, qu'il fit tournoyer pensivement entre ses doigts fins avant de l'avaler.

-Je me suis demandé où tu étais et ce que tu faisais toutes ces années, Granger, dit-il en se resservant et sans la regarder. Je me suis toujours imaginé que la grande Hermione Granger, première partout en cours, meilleure amie du célèbre Potter, courageuse et charismatique, aurait droit à un grand destin. Au lieu de quoi, je la retrouve pendue au bras d'un idiot profond, et en tant que pion dans les rangs d'une société secrète et donc, illicite. Je dois t'avouer, Granger, que je suis déçu.

-Moi je ne suis pas déçue du salaud assassin que tu es devenu, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence, puisque à vrai dire, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Et Ron n'était pas un idiot !

-Était, souligna Drago en la regardant avec un sourire sournois. Weasmoche n'est donc plus de ce monde ? Déjà ? Il est à peine onze heures du soir, pourtant. Cela prouve à quel point il était inutile.

-Ta gueule, Malefoy.

-Ouh, ma lionne se rebelle. Je te reconnais bien, là. Mais nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, Granger. Nous sommes en guerre, et je t'ai en mon pouvoir. Tu ferais donc mieux de garder ces sarcasmes indignes de toi. Cela pourrait te coûter.

-Le simple fait de ne pas avoir de parents sorciers me coûte déjà, Malefoy.

-Uniquement parce que tu as choisi le mauvais camp, Granger. Uniquement pour cela.

-Je ne savais pas que Voldemort recrutait chez les nés-moldus, se moqua-t-elle.

En un éclair, Drago fut sur elle, le visage tordu par la fureur, son verre de vin brisé sur le tapis. Il la plaqua sur le lit en la tenant par la gorge, l'étranglant.

-Ne prononce pas son nom, siffla-t-il. Ne prononce plus jamais son nom devant moi ! Est-ce clair, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Cherchant de l'air, Hermione ne répondit pas, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Drago se contenta de resserrer sa prise.

-Je répète ! Est-ce clair, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Hermione paniquait. Il allait clairement la tuer si elle ne répondait pas à son ordre.

-Ou...oui...

-Dis-le Granger !

-Je ne...pron...prononcerai...plus son...jamais son...nom...

Aussitôt, Drago desserra sa main, mais la laissa sur son cou, alors que Hermione avalait les goulées d'air bienvenues.

-Tu vois que ce n'est pas si dur de répondre à une demande de ma part, Granger. Je pense que finalement, nous pourrons bien nous entendre.

Sa main commença à caresser la gorge de Hermione, remontant sur son menton puis redescendant dans sa nuque, pinçant sa chair. Sa virilité s'éveilla encore, et il releva brutalement la jeune femme jusqu'à la position assise.

-Si tu veux que toi et tes petits amis restent en vie le plus possible, je te conseille de répondre à chaque demande que je te ferai, Granger.

-Les ambassadeurs, siffla-t-elle.

-Au Diable les ambassadeurs, Sang-de-Bourbe. Nous les tuerons aussi. Au final, crois-tu que Potter et Dumby seuls résisteront au Maître, une fois que nous aurons tué tous ceux du Phénix se trouvant ici ce soir ? Je peux le faire, tu le sais. Je peux donner cet ordre. Et une fois que le Maître aura remporté la victoire, l'Europe n'osera plus se mêler des affaires britanniques. Tout cela à cause de toi.

Elle se figea.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Il y a peu de choses que je n'oserai pas, Granger.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Il n'est pas temps pour toi de le savoir. J'ai tout pouvoir ici. Alors, Granger ? M'obéiras-tu ?

Drago était loin d'être stupide. Il savait que même si elle disait oui, et la connaissant elle le ferait, il n'aurait pas sa coopération. Elle chercherait chaque occasion pour faire du mal aux Mangemorts. Il devait s'assurer de sa complète et parfaite soumission envers lui, en la manipulant. Ainsi, elle lui serait toute acquise.

-Oui.

Et voilà, elle se tiendrait à carreau. Du moins pour l'instant. Il pouvait mettre en place le plan de conquête.

Avec un grand sourire, Drago glissa ses doigts sur un sein de la brune, qui tenta de se dérober. Néanmoins, un seul regard du Mangemort l'arrêta et elle plissa les lèvres, droite et raide, en attendant son destin. Elle devait lui obéir pour le moment. Au moins cette nuit. Demain serait un autre jour.

Avec un sourire de contentement, Drago pinça le téton de son ennemie à travers le tissu de la robe, puis l'effleura de son pouce. À sa grande honte, Hermione sentit ses deux seins se durcir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas à cause du plaisir. Ou plutôt si : elle ne le voulait pas, mais son corps, sous le toucher expert du jeune homme, répondait à ses avances. Elle rougit, mortifiée, d'autant plus quand Drago éclata d'un rire mauvais.

-Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser tous les deux, Granger.

-Tu vas me...me...

-Te, te ? Dis-le, Granger. N'aie pas honte.

-Tu vas me violer ?

-Certainement pas.

Elle parut rassurée, mais Drago se pencha près de son oreille et en caressa le lobe de ses lèvres en murmurant :

-Ce ne serait pas drôle sans que tu me supplies de te baiser.

Elle fut tout à fait rassurée. Comme si elle supplierait Malefoy de quoi que ce soit, surtout cela ! Mais le sourire du jeune homme lui promettait d'autres choses...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit.

.

Ginny se sentait fondre, emportée dans un tourbillon de douce folie. Les lèvres de Blaise caressaient les siennes, la taquinant, jouant sans jamais donner à ses baisers l'intensité qu'elle désirait. Elle était emplie de peine et de honte de ce qu'elle faisait, néanmoins, elle était incapable de s'arrêter. Elle avait son Veela dans la peau. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et elle soupira.

-Blaise...je ne peux pas...nous ne...

-Arrête de résister, mon ange, souffla-t-il contre sa peau. Tu es mienne à présent.

-Mais je te déteste ! Je ne veux pas...

-Oh que si, tu le veux, Ginevra. Tu me veux. Simplement, tu laisses trop de choses se mettre entre nous.

Ginny se renfonça dans les oreillers et tira sur ses liens, mécontente. Blaise lui jeta un regard neutre. Quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte arracha un grognement animal au jeune homme, et il alla ouvrir.

-Ah ! Entrez. Venez. Ginny mon cœur, voici la personne qui va nous marier ce soir.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent de peur en revenant totalement à elle. Elle allait devoir épouser ce rustre de Zabini, qu'elle le veuille ou non (et elle ne le voulait certainement pas) ! Son cœur se brisa en songeant à Harry, puis à sa famille, ses amis et tous ceux qu'elle trahissait malgré elle.

La personne s'avança dans la pièce et hocha brièvement la tête en direction de la rousse, dont la peur fut remplacée aussitôt par la rage. Elle se redressa, tirant sans succès pour se libérer, et cracha au visage de l'arrivant :

-Vous !

.

Alecto et Amycus Carrow étaient drôlement semblables. Hormis leur physique partagé de cochon, ils avaient sensiblement le même caractère : brut, cru, sans élégance, cruel par dépit et assoiffé de baiser le bas de la robe des puissants. Ils se caractérisaient également par leur manque d'intellect.

Cependant les Carrow avaient un atout pour eux. Ils ne se séparaient jamais. Plusieurs personnes songeaient qu'ils puissent se rendre coupables d'inceste. C'était peut-être vrai. Ou alors, un fort amour filial.

Les Carrow représentaient peu de choses sur l'échiquier de la guerre, toutefois ils étaient connus pour avoir la baguette légère. Et Kingsley Shacklebolt avait peur que ces deux bouffons arrivent à tuer plus de monde à eux seuls que les plus intelligents des Mangemorts.

Kingsley était Auror. Aussi, il œuvrait pour la justice et n'attaquait généralement pas le premier. Mais son instinct lui hurlait de faire quelque chose, de se débarrasser des ennemis avant que les ennemis ne se débarrassent de lui. Il avait opté pour les Carrow.

Le problème étant, si il avait le frère devant lui, il aurait la sœur derrière et vice versa. Le travail d'équipe faisait la force des Carrow.

Kingsley décida de se faire aider. Ne voyant pas Arthur dans les coins, il alla chercher le professeur Flitwick, qui dansait le jive avec Madame Chourave. Le petit Filius écouta d'une oreille attentionnée le plan de l'Auror, et acquiesça.

Filius Flitwick approcha le couple Carrow non loin et leur demanda d'une voix pépiante et caractéristique,

-Mademoiselle, Monsieur. Auriez-vous la grande bonté de m'indiquer le chemin des toilettes, je vous prie ?

Amycus, le frère, prit un air gourmand qui ravagea ses traits horripilants, et sa sœur Alecto offrit un sourire atrocement hypocrite au professeur de Charmes et Sortilèges.

-Bien entendu, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle indiqua une porte au fond de la salle :

-Là, première à droite.

-Merci, répondit Filius.

Il s'éloigna d'une démarche sautillante et sortit par la porte indiquée. C'était un grand couloir en pierre, éclairé de torches...il y avait du sang par terre. Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna vers la porte, parvenant, grâce à sa petite taille, à s'aplatir presque hors de vue contre le mur dans un léger renfoncement, et attendit. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit et il entendit les voix caquetantes du frère et de la sœur.

-Bouge tes fesses, Amycus. On doit rattraper ce nain.

-Tu peux parler, espèce de conne. On aura de la chance s'il a pas filé oui !

-La ferme, imbécile. On sait tous deux que j'ai toujours été la plus intelligente, ici.

-Ah, silence. Il nous entend peut-être.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir, baguette aux aguets. Filius quitta sa cachette.

-En garde, maudits Mangemorts, pépia-t-il d'une voix solennelle.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il nous entendait, ronchonna Amycus en contrant le maléfice informulé de Filius.

-On en fait qu'une bouchée, du nain, se moqua Alecto.

La bataille devint rapidement spectaculaire. Filius avait l'avantage d'être un sorcier rompu au maniement de la baguette. Les Carrow, eux, étaient deux. Les lumières volaient en une pluie étincelante, illuminant le couloir des cachots en une symphonie visuelle. Puis, la porte finit par s'ouvrir de nouveau, et l'immense personne de Kingsley se glissa sans bruit dans le couloir, lançant un puissant Avada Kedavra dans le dos d'Alecto Carrow.

Il y eut un instant de silence, où le corps du Mangemort tomba sans grâce, s'aplatissant contre le sol glacial, puis Amycus laissa échapper un rugissement de fureur. Il jeta un sort informulé à Flitwick, qui vola plusieurs mètres en arrière et finit par heurter le mur de la tête dans un craquement nauséabond, et il se tourna vers Kingsley, qui l'immobilisa rapidement avec le même sort que sa sœur. Le Mangemort chuta, raide mort, yeux encore ouverts dans sa fureur.

Kingsley enjamba rapidement les deux cadavres et alla secourir Filius, assommé, le crâne éclaté. Il allait mourir, l'Auror le savait. Réprimant un sanglot, l'homme noir pointa sa baguette sur l'ancien professeur et souffla, pour la troisième fois en autant de minutes, le sortilège fatal.

Puis il se leva et pointa son arme sur les trois corps tour à tour, murmurant à chaque fois «_ Evanesco _», envoyant les morts dans le non-être. Il récupérerait son ami plus tard pour lui offrir des funérailles dignes de lui.

Se sentant profondément coupable et déçu, Kingsley Shacklebolt retourna dans la salle de bal.

.

Daphné Greengrass rentra dans la salle de bal, venant tout juste de quitter le labyrinthe. Ses yeux apeurés parcouraient la foule afin de trouver ses camarades. Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise et Drago manquaient à l'appel. Elle fut cependant rassurée de voir sa sœur, Astoria, valser au milieu de la piste avec Théodore.

Blaise devait être avec cette garce affreuse de Weasley, mais les autres ? Vincent et Gregory étaient assez cons pour se trouver encore dans le labyrinthe à chercher la sortie. Où était Pansy ? Pire encore, où était Drago ? Peut-être avec Granger. Cette idée fit serrer les poings de la jeune héritière. Qu'avaient-ils tous, ce soir, à vouloir copuler avec l'ennemie ? Le goût de l'interdit, sans doute ?

Bon, évidemment, Drago n'avait jamais clairement annoncé qu'il voulait Granger pour la baiser. Il pouvait simplement vouloir la torturer, ce qui était plausible. Mais l'instinct de Daphné lui disait autre chose. Il voulait Granger...et pas seulement pour s'entraîner au Doloris dessus.

Daphné avait toujours secrètement eu des vues sur le jeune Malefoy. Être avec Blaise Zabini lui permettait de se rapprocher de l'héritier, et elle avait clairement indiqué ses dispositions à Drago, qui l'avait prise une fois, deux ans auparavant. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour être Madame Daphné Malefoy !

Elle devait l'empêcher de séduire la Sang-de-Bourbe. À tout prix. Sinon...elle sentait que Granger avait plus de valeur pour le blond que ce qu'il voulait bien en dire. Cela n'irait pas si Drago et Granger entamaient une romance, aussi sordide soit-elle.

Décidée, Daphné quitta la salle de bal et laissa ses pas la diriger vers l'endroit où son amour et son ennemie et rivale étaient les plus à mêmes de se trouver. La chambre de Drago.


	11. Chapter 11

**Drago leva la tête**, furieux, prêt à apostropher violemment la personne qui venait le déranger en pleine joute verbale avec Granger, mais se figea en voyant son père sur le pas de la porte, un sourire torve aux lèvres. Et merde. La présence de Lucius ici ne pouvait avoir que deux raisons : soit il voudrait punir son fils d'avoir songé à toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe, soit il désirait ladite Sang-de-Bourbe lui-même.

-Ah, Drago, tu es bien mon fils, se pavana le maître des lieux. Toujours à apprécier les belles choses, à ce que je vois.

Il souriait, l'air presque content, mais Drago perçut toutefois la lueur glaciale dans les yeux de son géniteur et préféra esquiver une remarque grivoise pour affecter un ton ennuyé :

-Belles choses ? C'est une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, père, elle ne peut pas être belle. Granger et moi-même nous souvenions seulement de quelques petites anecdotes de Poudlard, en bons camarades de promotion.

Il espérait vraiment que Lucius comprenne qu'il torturait la brune et donc, qu'elle n'éveillait aucune envie sous la ceinture. Cependant, il se sut perdant de ce petit jeu dès que son aîné afficha un rictus moqueur :

-Je n'en doute pas, Drago. Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'enlève un moment Mademoiselle Granger pour que nous...discutions un peu, aussi ?

La mâchoire de Drago se serra violemment et il sut que Lucius se retenait de rire de son infortune. Son père venait clairement de dicter les règles du jeu, le vieux sournois. Sa répliqua était une menace claironnante pour quelqu'un qui avait été élevé dans le dangereux bain des Sang-pur de l'aristocratie sorcière. Et Lucius savait très bien le tort qu'il causait à son fils.

L'aîné était certainement déçu que le cadet soit parvenu à mettre la main sur sa proie avant lui et voulait simplement se venger en la lui enlevant, frappant ainsi un grand coup dans l'ego et la possessivité de Drago. C'est la pensée du coup retord de son père qui poussa Drago à répondre d'un ton tranchant.

-Hélas, Granger et moi-même n'en avons pas encore terminé. N'est-ce pas Granger ?

Hermione, toujours assise sur le lit, semblait pétrifiée et suivait l'échange entre ses deux ennemis avec une attention apeurée. Elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre la teneur de leurs paroles, même si elle songeait seulement qu'ils voulaient la torturer puis la tuer. Son esprit innocent était bien loin de l'infamie que Lucius voulait lui faire subir.

Toutefois, à choisir entre les deux, elle prendrait Drago, sans hésiter. Il lui faisait moins peur. Aussi hocha-t-elle vivement la tête en assentiment à la déclaration de son rival scolaire.

-Assez joué.

La voix de Lucius claqua comme un fouet de givre et son visage pâle, encore assez beau pour que ces dames y prêtent attention, était un masque de fureur glacée. Drago ne pouvait désobéir directement à un ordre de son père et se contenta de serrer les poings à s'en faire mal quand Lucius ordonna :

-Donne-moi la fille, Drago, qu'on en finisse.

Lucius pénétrait son âme de ses prunelles acier, tentant de percer les pensées de son fils, mais sans effort Drago le repoussa. Lucius n'avait jamais été un bon Legilimens, et Drago excellait en Occlumencie. Il avait appris de l'une des meilleures après tout. Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante, favorite du Maître.

Drago soigna son apparence, paraissant impassible alors qu'il bouillonnait de rage, et saisit Hermione par le bras sans la regarder pour la jeter vers son père qui la réceptionna contre son torse et lui immobilisa aussitôt et sans peine les mains. Lucius offrit un rictus moqueur à Drago, fit demi-tour avec son butin et sortit, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour lancer par-dessus son épaule, yeux brillants d'une joie nauséabonde :

-Si tu es gentil, je t'en laisserai peut-être un bout, Drago. Peut-être.

Avec cela, il sortit, laissant Drago en proie à un sentiment de haine atroce. Il serra et desserra les poings. Ah, son père voulait lui prendre Granger ? Pour faire ces choses-là en outre ? Il lui arrachait des bras et se fichait de lui ? Parfait. Drago savait exactement quoi faire pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, à savoir : écarter Lucius de son chemin et récupérer Granger.

Depuis longtemps déjà, les relations filiales entre les deux hommes étaient tendues, et seule Narcissa parvenait à opérer comme un bouclier entre eux afin de les calmer. Lucius était jaloux de son fils, de ses succès et de la nette attention que le Maître plaçait en lui. Drago considérait son père comme un serviteur décrépit, qui avait depuis longtemps tâtée puis perdue toute faveur, et tout juste bon à s'asseoir de côté en laissant la jeunesse s'occuper des affaires nouvelles.

Drago ne le détestait pas vraiment, malgré son éducation stricte, propre aux grandes familles, et le peu d'amour que l'homme s'était abaissé à lui montrer au cours de sa vie : non, il le méprisait. Pour les souffrances que sa mère endurait et pour l'incapacité du personnage à réussir sa vie affectueuse ou professionnelle, si on peut comparer le fait d'être Mangemort à un emploi.

Hors de question que Drago le laisse faire ce soir. Granger était sienne. Il allait devoir recourir aux grands moyens.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que Daphné Greengrass s'élance dans la pièce en un tourbillon de volants de sa robe de bal, ayant l'air d'avoir couru un marathon. Elle haleta en dévisageant Drago, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce et qui haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, puis regarda autour de la chambre en plissant les yeux.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un, peut-être ? siffla Drago, mécontent de cette intrusion intempestive.

-Tu...tu n'es pas avec la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger ?

Drago la regarda avec attention. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu lui foutre ? Néanmoins, il rétorqua d'une voix narquoise et suintant le sarcasme.

-Visiblement non. Et cesse de violer ma chambre des yeux. Granger ne se cache pas sous le lit, ni dans les placards.

Elle expira, comme rassurée, et la prochaine chose que Drago sut, c'était que Daphné était pressée contre lui, lui dévorant les lèvres avec fougue. Ah, il avait oublié quelle tigresse elle était au lit.

Il hésita sur la marche à adopter. Répondre aux avances de Daphné qui étaient bien tentantes, ou alors partir chercher Granger ? Granger pouvait bien attendre cinq minutes non ? Non, réalisa-t-il en se rendant compte que son sexe ne s'éveillait toujours pas alors que la blonde le lui caressait par-dessus son pantalon en miaulant presque contre sa bouche.

Si même Daphné ne le faisait pas bander, le monde ne tournait plus rond...elle avait un corps de déesse pourtant et un visage ravissant. Et puis, songea-t-il, pendant qu'il profitait du baiser de la blonde, une certaine brune était sans doute en train de tenter d'échapper aux avances d'un pervers comme son père...

Cette pensée domina sur le reste et il s'arracha brutalement au baiser, avant d'attraper les mains de Daphné. Il la plaqua avec tant de violence contre le mur qu'elle se mordit la lèvre et se mit à saigner abondamment. Ignorant son instinct de mâle qui lui sifflait de recueillir ce sang de sa langue avant de tomber à genoux et de la lécher ailleurs, Drago la tint fermement, lui broyant les poignets par-dessus la tête alors qu'elle se mouvait pour s'échapper.

Alors qu'elle le frôla, il sentit enfin son membre se raidir. Voilà comment il aimait les choses : en position de dominant. Cependant, il se brida et siffla entre ses dents en jetant à la jeune fille un regard à faire pâlir Voldemort en personne :

-Que crois-tu faire, petite conne ?

-Je...je...

Elle était visiblement apeurée, terrifiée même, et il sentit l'excitation monter, tout en le dégoûtant. Était-il à ce point un monstre pour ne pouvoir jouir que dans la douleur et la souffrance des autres ? Non, il savait bien que non. Granger, elle, il la prendrait doucement, presque tendrement. Au début.

Il revint à l'instant présent où Daphné ravala un sanglot et la dévisagea avec dédain.

-Tu me dégoûtes, Greengrass. Dois-je te rappeler qui commande ici ?

-T...toi je...sais, pleura-t-elle bruyamment.

-C'est bien, dit-il en levant la main pour lui gifler doucement la joue droite, dans un geste purement destiné à l'humilier. Répète. Répète, ou je te ferai regretter d'être née.

-C'est toi, sanglota-t-elle en baissant les yeux. C'est toi qui commandes.

-Regarde-moi quand tu t'abaisses comme la pauvre catin que tu es, siffla-t-il en la giflant de nouveau un peu plus fort.

Elle leva ses beaux yeux noyés de larmes et répéta, comme il le lui commandait.

-Bien. J'espère que tu sauras retenir la leçon. Comment oses-tu entrer ici et inspecter la pièce du regard, puis te jeter sur moi comme une moldue débile, alors que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'ordre ?

-Je...je suis désolée ! Je jure, je ne recommencerai plus...

Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui souffla trois mois glaçants.

-Tu as intérêt.

Puis il la lâcha et elle s'écroula par terre, en proie à des spasmes nerveux, alors que Drago se délectait de la voir, elle, petite gamine noble et prétentieuse, se défaire comme une loque. Une merde.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, la laissant pleurer sur son sort un moment. C'est ainsi que sa sœur, Astoria, la cadette, la retrouva un moment plus tard, les joues rougies, les yeux bouffis et les lèvres bleuies et gonflées. Daphné cria sa peine, se confia à sa sœur. Astoria se contenta de plisser les lèvres avec hargne, la berçant dans ses bras.

Astoria détestait Drago. Il était une brute méchante à ses yeux, depuis leur enfance. D'autant qu'un contrat de mariage avait été rédigé entre leurs parents pour les marier, elle et lui. Depuis longtemps elle cherchait une raison d'exprimer clairement sa haine innée du jeune homme dans le but d'annuler le contrat, et il venait de lui fournir lui-même sa perte.

On ne touchait pas à la famille d'Astoria.

.

Ginny se lança dans une véritable crise de ruades dans le lit, toujours incapable de bouger. Oh, comme elle les haïssait ! Blaise était clairement nerveux du comportement de sa compagne, et l'autre...était stoïque.

Après tout, Severus Rogue était toujours stoïque.

Cependant, l'homme en noir finit par en avoir assez et lança d'une voix sèche :

-Il suffit, Mademoiselle Weasley. J'ai un mariage à célébrer et j'aimerais autant en finir au plus vite. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas des loisirs illimités.

Ginny hurla et tira plus fort sur ses liens. Ce ne fut que quand Severus menaça de la pétrifier pour pouvoir procéder à la cérémonie improvisée qu'elle se calma, le visage rouge de colère et les narines frémissantes. Si elle était debout et armée d'une baguette, ils passeraient tous les deux un sale quart d'heure.

-Traître, siffla-t-elle. Mangemort et traître ! Espèce de lâche !

-Monsieur Zabini, expliqua froidement Severus, a reçu le grand honneur de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres de vous épouser et ce, dès ce soir. Vous devriez vous pâmer devant tant de grâce et de bonté de la part de notre noble Maître au lieu de pleurnicher et de lancer des sornettes. Tenez-vous tranquille.

-Tu avais dit que tu passerais de notre côté, Zabini, hurla-t-elle. Que tu te battrais avec l'Ordre !

-Un Veela doit toujours protéger sa compagne, expliqua Blaise l'air navré. Quoi que tu en penses, Ginny, la sécurité et l'avenir se situent du côté du Maître. C'est donc de ce côté-là que nous resterons.

-Tu m'as menti, espèce de...

-Monsieur Zabini voulait simplement vous faire tenir un peu plus tranquille, expliqua Severus avant de marmonner à mi-voix : charme de Veela, mes fesses.

-J'ai entendu, répliqua Blaise d'un ton égal.

Severus sortit sa baguette et dit pour conclure :

-Prends sa main. Nous allons commencer la cérémonie de votre mariage.

.

Bill arracha à grand-peine un Charlie tremblant du corps de sa mère. Les quatre Weasley- eux deux et les jumeaux- étaient parvenus à rassembler, dans un coin reculé du parc, les corps de Molly, Arthur et ce qu'il restait de Ron. D'un geste épuisé par la peine insurmontable et la rage, l'aîné des Weasley fit partir les corps dans le néant. Fred sanglotait dans les bras de George, également en larmes Charlie tremblait de tous ses membres, à genoux dans l'herbe Bill avait le cerveau trop engourdi pour réfléchir.

Au terme de longues et terribles minutes, d'un commun accord tacite, les jumeaux se séparèrent et Charlie se leva. Bill, silencieux toujours, se contenta de leur tendre à chacun une baguette. Merlin sait où il les avait dégoté et l'heure n'était pas aux questions. D'un même geste, les quatre frères se tournèrent vers le Manoir, sombre et froid malgré les sons de violon qui leur parvenaient de temps en temps sur la brise glaciale.

Ce soir, les Mangemorts tomberaient pour de bon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Attention! Chapitre sombre avec attouchements non consentis.**

**.**

**Drago laissa Daphné **dans la chambre et retourna, baguette aux aguets, dans la salle de bal. Il scanna la pièce immense du regard et finit par trouver sa mère près du buffet, en pleine conversation avec Bellatrix. Masquant un sourire de contentement, il s'approcha. Lucius n'allait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Mère. Ma tante.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent et regardèrent Drago. Bellatrix lui offrit un sourire, révélant des dents brunâtres. Elle était si fière de ce que son neveu était devenu. Les yeux de Narcissa s'illuminèrent comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son fils. Un observateur extérieur cependant n'aurait rien remarqué de changé, mais pour Drago, cette étincelle dans les yeux de sa mère chérie brillait comme mille feux.

-Drago, susurra Bellatrix. Profites-tu bien de la fête ? Et des...invités ?

-Oui, ma tante. La fête est à la hauteur de ce que doit présenter tout véritable sorcier qui se respecte, surtout un Malefoy. Quand aux invités, je ne vous cache pas qu'ils sont...fort divertissants.

Bellatrix porta une coupe de Champagne à ses lèvres carmin et but une gorgée sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

-C'est bien, Drago, dit-elle simplement.

-Et vous ma tante, mère ?

-Cela pourrait être mieux que d'avoir de la vermine dans ses locaux, frissonna Narcissa.

-Oui, acquiesça Drago. Je vous comprends. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, forçant les deux femmes à se pencher légèrement vers lui pour bénéficier de la confidence. J'ai le grand plaisir et honneur de vous annoncer que le Trio d'Or n'est plus.

Bellatrix semblait sur le point d'avoir un orgasme à cette nouvelle. Elle appuya un ongle tranchant dans la poitrine de son neveu :

-Explique-toi !

-Ronald Weasley est mort dans le labyrinthe, dévoré par la plante carnivore, ricana Drago. Et le Maître saura, je n'en doute pas, s'occuper de Potter.

Un grand sourire fendit la bouche de Bellatrix, et même Narcissa haussa les sourcils.

-Le cadet Weasley est mort, nota-t-elle. Intéressant. Très intéressant. Et la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger, alors ?

C'était exactement la réaction que Drago attendait. C'était le moment de mettre son plan en action.

-Oh, je l'ai capturée, en effet, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils pour montrer son énervement, hélas père a décidé de me l'enlever pour la torturer lui-même.

La bombe était lâchée. Drago cacha aisément son sourire devant la réaction générée par les deux femmes. Les yeux de Bellatrix se révulsèrent et elle plissa les lèvres, clairement furieuse, alors qu'une veine battait à sa tempe. Narcissa masqua un haut-le-coeur et siffla :

-Où sont-ils ?

-Dans la chambre de père, j'imagine. Je viens avec vous, j'aimerais récupérer la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Bellatrix ouvrit le chemin comme si elle était la maîtresse des lieux, faisant claquer ses hauts talons contre le sol, suivie immédiatement par Narcissa puis Drago.

.

Lucius avait emmenée une Hermione qui tentait de se débattre en vain dans un dédale de couloirs, puis l'avait faite entrer dans une chambre encore plus grande et luxueuse que la précédente. Il la jeta sur le lit, verrouilla aussitôt la porte d'une bonne dizaine de sorts, puis se retourna vers sa captive avec un sourire torve. D'un informulé, il lui attacha solidement les chevilles et les poignets au lit, la forçant à écarter bras et jambes sans pouvoir bouger.

Lucius s'approcha d'un pas félin, laissant choir sa robe de soirée sombre au sol pour révéler un costume de bal noir et argent, qui lui allait comme une seconde peau. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts, sans se départir de son sourire de névrosé, et d'une main testa l'une des cordes qui maintenaient Hermione clouée au lit.

-Toi et moi allons un peu nous amuser, Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla-t-il. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Laissez-moi partir, espèce de malade ! Sinon...

-Sinon quoi, Granger ? Je vois que tes sales moldus de parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse. Tu es très insolente. Cela ne convient pas quand on s'adresse à un supérieur. Aimerais-tu que je t'enseigne quelque peu les valeurs du respect avant que nous débutions ?

-J'aimerais bien voir cela, rétorqua-t-elle avec haine.

-Endoloris !

Le cri de Hermione déchira l'air alors que le sort de torture la frappait. Son corps, sous la douleur de mille lames chauffées à blanc, se cambra contre les draps, mais les liens ne lâchèrent pas. Ses yeux se révulsèrent alors qu'il lui semblait que chaque os de son corps se brisaient à la fois. Puis, comme elle était apparue, la douleur disparut, laissant seulement son corps fatigué et empli d'une pulsation permanente. À chaque battement rapide de cœur, son corps l'élançait.

-Aimerais-tu que je remettes cela ou pouvons-nous enfin commencer ?

-Je ne vous obéirai jamais, sale pervers !

-Endoloris !

Cette fois, elle s'y attendait et la douleur fut aussi forte qu'avant. Elle hurla, se démena sans résultat, et parvint même à supplier son ennemi :

-Non, NON ! S'il vous plaît...S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

-Je vois que la leçon commence à entrer dans ce joli crâne, se moqua froidement Lucius. Alors ?

Elle haletait, suant à grosses gouttes, son corps se révoltant contre la douleur, lui ordonnant de céder, mais son cerveau et son cœur s'y refusaient. Elle avait enfin compris ce que voulait le Mangemort, et préférait mourir que de lui donner.

-Plutôt crever que de...

-Endoloris !

Quand il leva le sort cette fois, Lucius en eut marre. De toute manière, avec ou sans son consentement, il allait la sauter. Alors autant commencer. Il finirait de la torturer plus tard.

Lucius fit le tour du lit pour se tenir aux pieds de la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux et tenta, en vain, de fermer résolument les cuisses. Elle se débattait toujours contre ses liens, malgré l'épuisement. Lucius ne la lâcha pas du regard, un sourire froid aux lèvres alors qu'il défit sa ceinture et laissa tomber ses vêtements, laissant apparaître son membre raidi. Elle cria, et les mains de son bourreau se mirent à onduler sur les jambes de sa victime, remontant doucement vers les cuisses, question de faire durer la torture. Il frémit en sentant le contact de sa robe sous ses mains. Hermione était à l'agonie. Personne ne viendrait la sauver de cet Enfer.

Lucius déchira soudainement la robe, de bas en haut, s'arrêtant à la taille où il retroussa le tissu. Il admira la chair blanche de la jeune femme, serti dans des jarretelles sombres. Dans la porte-jarretelle droite, il vit un couteau en argent et ricana.

-Mais je vois que tu nous a amené des jouets ?

Il ôta l'arme de la cache et se mit à promener la pointe de la dague sur la peau des cuisses de la jeune femme, s'arrêtant à l'aine pour caresser de la lame le rebord de la culotte fine et presque transparente. Il leva les yeux et vit sa victime en pleurs. Il eut un sourire sadique et entailla le tissu, libérant le cœur de sa féminité à sa vue perverse.

-Hurle, commanda-t-il.

Elle s'y refusa. Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'encourager dans son délire dangereux ! Ses larmes étaient déjà assez. Elle serra étroitement les lèvres...et hurla aussitôt après, quand Lucius, mécontent, lui entailla d'un geste vif l'intérieur de la cuisse, laissant couler son sang soi-disant impur. La blessure était profonde d'un demi-centimètre et courait de la jointure de l'aine jusqu'à l'arrière de son genou.

-Ce n'est rien encore, la prévint le bourreau. Je te découperai en pièces si tu n'obéis pas à mes injonctions.

En réalité il avait bien l'intention de refaire ce geste, plus tard. La réaction de sa victime avait été délicieuse et l'acte l'excitait profondément.

D'un geste puissant, Lucius perça l'entrée de son intimité avec deux doigts et elle hurla de douleur et de dégoût en sentant ses doigts remuer au centre sec d'elle-même. Il ferma les yeux avec une expression béate. Elle cria à s'en casser la voix.

Personne ne la sauverait. Elle le savait. Sa dernière heure était arrivée, et avant d'accueillir la douce mort, elle subirait tout ce qu'aucun humain ne devrait souffrir. Même les bêtes ne trépassaient pas ainsi.

Soudain, en une explosion puissante, la porte sauta de ses gonds et atterrit près du lit. Lucius se redressa et saisit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur l'entrée, où un nuage de poussière blanche tournoyait. Hermione referma aussitôt les cuisses...et se rendit compte que ses pieds et ses mains étaient libres. Elle sursauta et se leva pour se plaquer contre un mur du fond de la pièce, bénissant son sauveur.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru être aussi contente de voir Bellatrix Lestrange de sa vie. Certes, c'était sans doute passer de Charybde en Scylla, mais au moins, Bellatrix ne la violerait pas, elle.

La brune se tenait dans l'entrée, dressée dans son bon droit, ne faisant pas du tout attention à Hermione, son regard dirigé droit sur son beau-frère...qui, l'air coupable, n'osait baisser sa baguette, d'autant qu'il se trouvait au bout de celle de la favorite du Maître.

-Lucius, j'ai cru t'avoir donné des ordres, siffla-t-elle furieusement.

Elle avança droit sur lui jusqu'à se retrouver presque nez à nez avec. Au sens premier du terme.

-Je ne...

-Et elle, alors, hurla Bellatrix en montrant Hermione de sa baguette sans la regarder.

-Je m'amusais avec, Bella. Je te l'aurais donnée après !

-Mais bien entendu, je te crois ! Espèce de sale petit menteur, je devrais...

Pendant que Bellatrix expliquait la meilleure manière de tuer Lucius dans la douleur et de disposer de son cadavre, Hermione nota une Narcissa glaciale mais visiblement réprobatrice dans la porte, et derrière, ses yeux balayant la scène, Drago. Elle fut perplexe. Était-ce donc le jeune homme qui avait prévenu sa mère et sa tante que Lucius était avec elle ? Il était après tout le seul à le savoir. Voulait-il « s'amuser » avec elle encore ?

Le regard de Drago rencontra le sien et elle y lut les réponses à ses questions.

Oui, il avait prévenu les deux femmes et non, il n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle.

Bellatrix finit de crier sur Lucius en jurant que son Maître chéri en entendrait parler, puis se tourna vers Hermione et leva sa baguette. Aussitôt, Drago fut à ses côtés et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Elle se tourna vers lui, visiblement furieuse, et lui répliqua sur le même ton. Il roula les yeux et répondit. Elle paraissait mécontente mais baissa sa baguette avant d'ordonner :

-Lucius, suis-moi !

Le blond obéit à contre-coeur en jetant un regard menaçant à son fils et à Hermione. Narcissa ferma la marche après avoir remonté la porte. Drago saisit le bras de Hermione et la ramena contre son torse avec violence, son visage tordu par la rage.

-T'a-t-il touchée ?

-Quoi ?

-Lucius. T'a-t-il touchée ?

-Oui, mais...il n'est pas...il n'a pas...

-Oui. Il ne t'a pas baisé, quoi, fit le blond avec un rictus enragé.

Hermione pâlit devant son ton et ses mots, et le blond la tira derrière lui, mais elle s'écroula. Il roula des yeux et se retourna brusquement vers elle.

-Quoi, encore, Granger ?

-Ma...jambe...

Drago fronça les sourcils et se baissa.

-Montre-moi.

-Non.

-Montre-moi, Granger.

-Non.

-Granger, si tu ne me montres pas ta jambe, comment veux-tu que je te soigne ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il était illuminé et il perçut alors le peu de logique de ses paroles. Poussant un soupir pour couper court à sa tirade avant qu'elle ne commence, il saisit doucement mais fermement sa cheville gauche et tira la jambe vers lui, écartant les pans de tissu désormais inutiles de la jupe de sa robe. Il plissa les yeux et les lèvres devant la blessure et leva sa baguette, ignorant le mouvement de recul de la jeune femme, avant de murmurer une incantation.

Aussitôt, sous les yeux ébahis de Hermione, la peau se recousit et le saignement cessa. D'un deuxième sort, il répara le tissu de la robe, avant de saisir le bras de Hermione et de la faire lever.

Hermione n'y comprenait plus rien mais elle ne comptait pas passer de la coupe de Lucius à celle de Drago. Et peu importe qu'il l'ait aidée.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir, Drago traînant toujours la jeune femme, quand elle résista.

-Malefoy ?

Il se retourna vers elle, battant les cils d'irritation.

-Quoi encore, Granger ?

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents dans lesquels il eut envie, malgré lui, de se perdre, et elle lui souffla,

-Merci.

Surpris, il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, face à elle. Hermione mit ce temps à profit pour lever le pied et lui mettre un coup de genou formidable dans ses parties intimes. Alors que Drago, avec un glapissement de douleur, se laissa choir au sol en cherchant de l'air et sa baguette pour punir l'insolente, Hermione avait déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir.

.

Ginny laissa les larmes couler librement alors que Severus, l'air ennuyé, dirigea sa baguette sur leurs mains jointes et se mit à marmonner des incantations. Finalement, une lumière blanche enveloppa leurs mains et Severus leva les yeux sur le métis :

-Veux-tu, Blaise Zabini, épouser cette femme Ginevra Molly Weasley selon les rites du bondage éternel sorcier, et t'engages-tu à respecter les lois régissant ce bondage ?

-Oui. Je le veux et m'y engage.

Severus pointa ensuite sa baguette sur Ginny et murmura,

-Impéro. Veux-tu, Ginevra Molly Weasley, épouser cet homme Blaise Zabini selon les rites du bondage éternel sorcier, et t'engages-tu à respecter les lois régissant ce bondage ?

Une voix puissante ordonna à Ginny dans les tréfonds d'elle-même :

_Consens_.

-Oui. Je le veux et m'y engage, répondit-elle donc d'une voix morne.

La lueur blanche englobant leurs mains se mit à briller plus fortement alors que Severus terminait de marmotter des paroles à voix basse, puis elle s'éteignit. Blaise lâcha sa main, le maître des potions leva l'Impérium, salua froidement de la tête les jeunes mariés, et quitta la chambre nuptiale.

Ginny s'évanouit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Désolée du retard! J'ai eu 20 ans le week end dernier et donc, Vodka+Fanfiction=Incompatibilité. Voici la suite, vous aurez Retrouvailles demain et peut-être un second chapitre du Bal de la Mort...moi seule sais si vous l'aurez...mouahahahaha...en attendant, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur ma nouvelle fic. Black Ops: Assassins. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles...j'espère que cela vous plaira, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas été si motivée pour écrire!**

**ATTENTION. Des scènes non consenties dans ce chapitre.**

**.**

**A peine Hermione** eut-elle posé un pied dans la salle de bal qu'elle fut harcelée de part et d'autre par ses camarades de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle expliqua simplement qu'elle avait réussi à échapper des griffes sournoises de Malefoy père et fils, puis alla se servir un verre bien mérité. Elle alla rejoindre les jumelles Patil mais, un instant plus tard, trois personnes vinrent à leur rencontre. Hermione sentit son cœur bondir de peur. N'allait-il jamais la laisser tranquille ?

Théodore Nott offrit une main à Padma pour l'emmener danser, alors qu'un autre Serpentard, Montague, en faisait autant avec sa sœur Parvati. Les jumelles faillirent refuser, mais Rosier et Kingsley qui passaient côte à côte leur offrirent un regard d'avertissement, et les jumelles partirent avec leurs cavaliers forcés. Hermione serra les poings, et regarda Drago dans les yeux. Le blond lui offrit un rictus moqueur.

-Tu aurais pu me laisser cinq minutes, dit-elle platement.

Les yeux de Drago étincelèrent.

-Peur, Granger ? Fatiguée, peut-être.

-Avant la fin de la nuit, vous serez tous morts, cracha-t-elle.

-Mais oui, ricana-t-il en retour.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit en frémissant, et la tira au milieu de la piste. Une valse était jouée par le superbe orchestre, et Hermione frissonna en sentant la main de sa Némésis au creux de ses reins.

-Bas les pattes, siffla-t-elle. Je t'ai vu danser la valse tout à l'heure et tu la danses très bien. Aussi tu sais que ta main ne doit pas se placer là.

-Je sais que tu m'as regardé, Granger, s'amusa-t-il en les faisant tourner impeccablement. Tu me matais.

-Je ne... !

-Oh que si, souffla-t-il doucement.

Elle frémit de la fraîcheur exaltante de son souffle contre la peau nue de ses épaules.

-Tu me matais. Tu me regardais comme si j'étais le plus bel homme du monde.

-Tu ne te lances pas des fleurs, dis-donc, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Ce ne sont pas mes mots mais ceux de Pansy.

-Bien voyons. La gentille chienne à son maître Drago.

Il la tira un peu plus près et malgré elle, elle se sentit frissonner à nouveau. Pansy avait raison. Il était le plus beau, du moins de la soirée. Non, de ses connaissances même.

-Je ne dirai pas la réplique que j'ai sur le bout de la langue, Granger, se moqua-t-il.

-Me tueras-tu, Malefoy ?

-Non.

La réponse était claire, nette et sincère. Elle se surprit à le dévisager.

-Non ? Mais alors...

-Pour quelqu'un de si intelligente, Granger, tu peux être parfois si stupide.

-Je ne te permets pas de...

-Mais moi, je me le permets.

-Que veux-tu, Malefoy ?

-Ah...la question à mille Gallions.

.

Lorsque Ginny revint enfin à elle, ce fut pour voir le visage clairement inquiet de Blaise au-dessus d'elle. Elle sursauta, puis fondit en larmes.

-Je suis désolé, proposa timidement le métis.

-Désolé ?

Ginny éclata d'un rire hystérique, entrecoupé de larmes et de sanglots bruyants.

-Désolé, Zabini ? Tu m'amènes ici de force, tu m'annonces que nous devons servir Tu-Sais-Qui et que nous serons amants, et enfin tu m'épouses de force également en passant par un truchement qui est un traître à l'Ordre ! Tue-moi.

Il sursauta. L'ordre de Ginny était glacial. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle désirait vraiment mourir.

-Ginny, calme-toi, ange. Je sais que cela fait beaucoup et je comprendrais si tu ne me le pardonnais jamais, mais ce n'est pas si mal que cela, tu...

-Finis cette phrase et je te castre, vociféra-t-elle.

Blaise soupira. Il préférerait avoir une femme aimante et consentante à ses côtés, mais Ginny l'obligeait à recourir à des moyens peu conventionnels. Ses pouvoirs de Veela.

Il s'approcha du lit d'un pas félin, la regardant droit dans les yeux, et débrida le charme de son espèce. Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux de sa future maîtresse s'ouvrir, puis tout ressentiment être remplacé par de l'admiration, puis par du désir. Il se haïssait. Mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'elle lui appartienne enfin.

Il caressa l'aura de la jeune femme avec son aura magique propre et fut content de la voir prête à plier. Doucement, il se pencha près d'elle et elle buta des hanches contre le lit, impatiente. Elle le voulait.

-Dis-le, murmura-t-il.

Elle semblait se battre encore avec son esprit interne et Blaise ne put qu'admirer la ténacité de la rousse. D'une poussée alanguie, il caressa de nouveau son aura magique. Elle ploya entièrement.

-Blaise, haleta-t-elle.

-Dis-le.

-S'il te plaît...

-Dis-le, Ginny. Que veux-tu ?

-Toi...je veux...toi...

Il masqua un sourire de triomphe.

-Pardon, Ginny ?

-Prends-moi, grogna-t-elle d'une voix sourde et étranglée. Toute la nuit s'il le faut, et de la manière dont tu voudras, mais je t'en supplie, fais-moi tienne !

Blaise se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle tira sur ses liens, qu'il fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Aussitôt, elle ramena ses bras autour de sa nuque et le tira vers elle. Le Veela en lui rugit de contentement masculine. Alors qu'il caressait lentement sa cuisse, elle pantela dans sa bouche :

-Pas de préliminaires...je suis déjà prête...prends-moi, Blaise...prends-moi...

Il lâcha un rugissement et arracha la robe des cuisses de sa femme avant de se dévêtir rapidement du bas et il plongea en elle d'un coup de reins brutal. Elle se cambra, lâchant un gémissement animal, et il répondit en commençant à la satisfaire à un rythme incroyablement rapide. Seules leurs peaux claquant de manière primitive, leurs halètements et leurs bruits de plaisir emplissaient la chambre.

-Retourne-toi, grogna Blaise, yeux obscurcis et canines pointant par-dessus ses fines lèvres.

-Oh, oui, ronronna Ginny.

Blaise se retira et la retourna d'un geste, la maintenant à quatre pattes. Il lui gifla une fesse et replongea en elle, s'enfonçant brutalement au creux de ses fesses, dans son vagin largement humide. Lui tenant les hanches à lui faire mal et la remplissant de plus en plus vite, Blaise cria,

-A qui appartiens-tu ?

-A...toi...haleta-t-elle, le plaisir son seul maître.

-Tu es à moi, répéta-t-il fortement en ponctuant chaque syllabe d'un coup de reins vicieux. Tu m'appartiens pour l'éternité...mienne, enfin...dis-le ! Dis-moi qui est ton seul amant, ton seul maître et ton amour ?

-Oh, Blaise, oui...c'est toi, c'est toi, mon cœur...encore, ouiii...

Blaise se pencha par-dessus la jeune femme, se collant à son dos, et enfonça violemment ses canines de Veela dans l'artère de Ginny. Elle n'eut pas mal. Seul l'orgasme, phénoménal et inégalé, les surmonta tous deux en même temps. Le marquage, les liant à jamais, avait eu lieu.

.

-Tu aimes ça, hein, salope ? Prends ça...oh, oh, regarde, l'ami...quatre doigts en même temps !

-Laisse-moi essayer son cul. Elle a des fesses qui crient braguette.

-On ne devrait pas la tuer. Plutôt l'enfermer dans le donjon pour bénéficier de ses charmes.

-S'il vous plaît, non...

-Écarte les cuisses, petite putain !

-Je suis...je n'ai jamais...

-Oh, tu entends ? Elle n'a jamais eu deux mecs pour elle seule, la petite chanceuse. Écarte maintenant, comme une bonne fille.

Fred et Georges s'étaient figés, malades de ce qu'ils entendaient. Derrière eux, Charlie frémissait de fureur et Bill semblait à deux doigts de vomir.

-On y va, chuchota Charlie.

Un instant après, les quatre frères se jetaient dans le salon à la porte mal fermée. Le spectacle était nauséabond.

Katie Bell se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, morte, les yeux encore ouverts dans une expression d'horreur et de terreur pures. Sur une table, fermement ligotée et nue, Susan Bones pleurait en silence. Macnair s'agitait avec délectation entre ses cuisses, et Rookwood lui tripotait les seins. Les jumeaux Weasley levèrent leur baguette et deux sorts vinrent frapper Macnair.

-Stupéfix !

-Petrificus Totalus !

Assommé et pétrifié, le Mangemort tomba à la renverse. Rookwood réagit plus vite qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendus et d'un informulé désarma les deux frères ainsi que Charlie. Bill et lui engagèrent alors un duel vif et sanglant, chaque maléfice tirant du sang à l'adversaire. George courut jusqu'à la table et détacha Susan avant de l'enrouler dans sa cape de soirée. Elle se mit à sangloter dans ses bras.

-Je...je suis...désolée, parvint-elle à dire. Je voulais seulement aller...chercher Katie et les sœurs Patil ! Je, je...j'étais seule et ils m'ont attrapée et...ils ont tué Katie...

-Chut, murmura George, tout va bien à présent. Susan, où sont Padma et Parvati ?

-Avec les Goyle et les Crabbe, les parents, renifla-t-elle, dans les cachots du Manoir je crois...

Fred alla vérifier le pouls de Katie et serra des dents. Où était Angelina ? Il revint près de Charlie.

-Où est ma petite amie ? demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

-Je n'en sais rien, Freddie, marmonna Charlie. Nous la trouverons, promis.

Soudain, il y eut une déflagration depuis la baguette de Rookwood et tout ce que Fred put faire était de tirer Bill hors du chemin. Quand la fumée se dissipa, le Mangemort avait disparu.

En silence, Bill conjura des vêtements pour Susan.

-Charlie, ramène-là dans la salle de bal. Accompagne-la. Nous, nous allons aux cachots chercher les Patil.

Chacun s'affaira.

.

-Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi l'Union a décidé de nous envoyer ici ce soir, décréta une ambassadrice. Oh, oui...votre entente est phénoménale...encore, oui...

-Les légendes que vous avez entendues sur le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui en Angleterre ne sont que mensonges, susurra Rosier en embrassant le cou de l'ambassadrice allemande.

Il remonta sa main le long de la cuisse de la belle jeune blonde et ses doigts flirtèrent avec sa culotte en satin.

-Si vraiment nous étions en guerre, murmura-t-il doucereusement, et que j'étais un Mangemort, serais-je en train de tripoter une née-moldue ? Vraiment, vous en entendez, de drôles de choses sur le continent.

-Vous savez accueillir, vous, minauda l'ambassadrice. Oh, oui ! Oui !

Il enfonça deux doigts en elle et commença un rapide mouvement. Le placard à balais était petit, mais laissait assez d'espace au Mangemort pour convaincre la jeune femme de son innocence.

-Dès que je t'ai vue entrer ce soir, je me suis dit que tu étais une petite salope, grogna-t-il à son oreille. Suce-moi, maintenant.

L'ambassadrice gémit et tomba à genoux pour entreprendre son œuvre.

-Bonne fille, se moqua Evan Rosier. Plus vite. Voilà.

Avoir une Sang-de-Bourbe à ses pieds était décidément délicieux.

-Tu diras à ton Union, haleta-t-il, que l'Angleterre est plus unie que jamais. Tu entends ?

-Mmmmh...

Elle se retira de son pénis avec un « pop » et il la retourna pour la plaquer contre le mur.

-Comment ?

-Oui...

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui, je dirai à l'Union que l'Angleterre ne rencontre pas de soucis particuliers, ronronna-t-elle en s'appuyant contre son bassin.

-Parfait.

Et Rosier entra en elle brutalement, tout en lui criant victoire. Les affaires de son Maître seraient parfaitement menées. Il avait l'ambassadrice dans la poche...et ailleurs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Il se pencha vers elle** avec un sourire charmeur et elle l'observa avec méfiance. Pas assez, cependant, pour éviter la pointe de la baguette se pointant dans sa direction :

-Impero !

Il avait chuchoté le sortilège et il la vit se détendre dans ses bras. Avec un sourire triomphant, il remonta sa baguette dans sa manche et lui susurra à l'oreille,

-Va m'attendre dans ma chambre. Fais en sorte qu'on ne te suive pas.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et il la laissa le devancer. Avec un regard méfiant pour son entourage, il la suivit.

Quand Drago Malefoy passa le seuil de sa chambre, verrouillant adroitement toute sortie ou entrée pour empêcher Hermione Granger de fuir mais aussi empêcher des fauteurs de trouble comme son père de les déranger, elle l'attendait comme exigé, debout au milieu de la chambre. Avec un rictus, il leva le maléfice. Elle papillonna des yeux un instant, perdue, puis se retourna avec colère vers lui, yeux durs, pour l'apostropher :

-Comment oses-tu ! L'Impérium, vraiment...

-Je suis Mangemort, chérie, lui rappela-t-il tranquillement en rempochant sa baguette. À quoi t'attendais-tu ?

Elle s'empourpra soudain et, curieux et amusé, il la regarda se torturer mentalement avant de noter :

-Qu'as-tu, Granger ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien...

Au lieu de répliquer par une répartie sonnante, elle sursauta et répondit sans le regarder, joues rouges :

-Tu...tu m'as appelée chérie...

-Vraiment ?

Sa voix était basse et rauque et il se rapprocha d'un pas. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder nerveusement le tapis.

-Je trouve que tu fais une bien grande histoire de peu de choses, Granger. À moins que...

Il fit semblant d'hésiter, moqueur, puis vint jusqu'à elle. Elle déviait résolument son regard, comme une biche traquée et angoissée, mais ne bougea toujours pas.

-...à moins que tu n'aimes cela.

Il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et la força à le regarder. Elle obéit sans bruit, et il la récompensa par un sourire charmeur qui la fit se sentir malgré elle toute chose.

-C'est...faux, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est vrai, corrigea-t-il avec assurance. Quel culot de me regarder droit dans les yeux et de me mentir tout de même...chérie.

Il sut qu'il avait tapé juste quand la rougeur de ses joues s'accentua encore si possible. Il lâcha un rire victorieux.

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense, Granger ? Je pense que tu es attirée par moi.

Sa voix était basse, sensuelle, s'enroulant autour des mots prononcés comme il le ferait avec le corps d'une maîtresse. Il la vit se lécher les lèvres sans y penser et il avança d'un petit pas, entrant résolument dans son espace vital. Il lui caressa le menton des doigts.

-Que tu me veux...que tu as envie que je t'embrasse.

Elle était ensorcelée par ses mots. Ce n'était pas la peine de nier que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Et cela la remplissait à la fois d'horreur et d'excitation sexuelle. Avec honte, elle se sentit répondre : ses seins se durcirent, sa culotte s'humidifia devant la sensualité enivrante de l'instant.

-Tu aimais sans doute ce connard de Weasley, je n'en doute pas, se moqua-t-il d'une voix traînante. Mais il n'est plus là, à présent, pour empêcher nos chemins de se croiser...

Par Merlin, si même la mention de Ron ne parvenait pas à la refroidir, elle était dans la m...

-Et cela tombe bien, car j'ai aussi envie de toi que toi de moi.

Elle croisa enfin son regard, sous le choc. Son étonnement s'intensifia en se rendant compte qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Je...

Elle se lécha nerveusement les lèvres et son cœur rata un battement lorsque ses yeux y voletèrent, s'assombrissant aussitôt de désir.

-Tu es un Mangemort, remarqua-t-elle faiblement. Je suis de l'Ordre...

-Quelle importance cela a, répliqua-t-il doucement, dans la recherche mutuelle de plaisir ?

-Nous sommes ennemis...

-Il est grand temps que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente.

-Harry...

-Potter n'est pas dans cette chambre, que je sache.

-Contre mon gré...

-Ne m'oblige pas à répondre à cela.

-Je suis Hermione Granger, je fonctionne avec mon cerveau et non avec mes hormones...

-Il y a bien plus qu'une histoire d'hormones entre nous, coupa-t-il avec conviction.

Elle leva des yeux surpris vers lui, cessant ses murmures angoissés, et il en profita pour presser son corps et son érection notable contre le ventre de Hermione. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et sa bouche forma un o parfait.

-Avant la fin de la nuit, tu me supplieras de te faire l'amour, Granger. Je te le jure. Et nous le ferons.

Il lui embrassa la joue.

-Encore...

Le menton.

-Et encore...

Le front.

-Et encore.

Il lui baisa chastement les lèvres et elle ferma les yeux, en proie à ses conflits internes. Drago manqua de sauter de joie. Elle considérait sérieusement le fait de coucher avec lui ! Bon, sans doute pour s'en débarrasser, mais enfin...une fois qu'il la prendrait, elle ne voudrait plus le quitter. C'était ainsi avec toutes les femmes, et pour Hermione Granger, il allait sortir le grand jeu au lit. Elle s'enchaînerait elle-même à ses côtés, et il ne serait que trop heureux de la laisser faire.

-Je...

Elle le regardait, les yeux assombris par une expression qu'il connaissait bien. Le désir. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut. Elle le désirait !

-Soyons clairs, chérie. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Oh, et un autre détail : une fois fait, tu m'appartiendras. Tu seras mienne. Plus aucun homme que moi pourra prétendre à te faire la cour, ou l'amour. Une fois dans mon lit, Granger, je te jure que tu n'en sortiras plus.

Elle hésitait, le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, soudainement, elle le voulait autant. Et elle n'était certainement pas prête à devenir sienne !

-Tu...je...ce n'est pas normal, cracha-t-elle avec virulence. Tu as utilisé un sort, une potion, contre moi ?

-Cela te rassurerait que je te dise oui, n'est-ce pas, Granger ? Et pourtant non...

-Je ne te crois pas. Et d'abord, pourquoi insistes-tu autant ? Si tu me voulais vraiment, depuis le temps, tu m'aurais forcée.

-Tout dépend de ce que je veux faire de toi par la suite, chérie.

-Je...

-Granger, tu m'énerves. Tais-toi.

Comme elle ouvrait encore la bouche pour rétorquer, il la fit taire, en abaissant brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle écarquilla des yeux et tenta de se dérober en vain. Il ne fit que mouvoir ses lèvres contre sa bouche, et Hermione abandonna toute idée de résistance en se laissant aller.

Aussitôt, sentant sa victoire, Drago cessa de se montrer brusque envers elle, et ses lèvres devinrent moqueuses, caressantes contre les siennes. Comme s'il la défiait d'aller plus loin. Avec un gémissement désespéré et reléguant toute réflexion à plus tard, elle agrippa sa nuque d'une main et le tira vers elle. Ce fut alors, pour lui, comme si il venait d'être élu maître du monde. Une chaleur intense et rugissante emplit sa poitrine, et il la colla à lui, ses mains voyageant dans les cheveux de sa belle, sur ses hanches, dans son dos, s'aventurant sur le fessier rond et sculpté élégamment, puis remontant au creux de ses reins...

Hermione ne comprenait pas la sensation qu'elle vivait. Comme si elle venait de trouver sa moitié, son âme sœur. C'était une impression stupide, mais réelle, et Ron, Harry et les autres furent oubliés dans le tourbillon de passion et de sentiments qui l'assaillait.

Il grogna dans sa bouche et elle écarta légèrement les lèvres, lui laissant un passage où il glissa sa langue sans attendre, pressé d'être partout sur elle, en elle. Il avait attendu Hermione Granger trop longtemps. Elle était sienne, et n'y pouvait plus rien. Elle n'avait plus son mot à dire.

Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet passionné, fluide, serpentin. Hermione tremblait, se laissant guider, appuyée tout contre lui, et il n'était que trop heureux de la tenir. Drago descendit une de ses mains sous son fessier à elle, et remonta sa jambe pour l'enrouler autour de sa hanche. D'elle-même, elle en fit autant de l'autre, et il la porta contre lui avant de se retourner vers le lit. Il fit cesser le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux avant de la poser :

-N'oublie pas, Granger. Pas de retour en arrière.

Elle le fixa longuement, leurs halètements brisant le silence. Puis, lentement, elle hocha la tête.

Victorieux, Drago la déposa, son être tout entier hurlant à la gloire de posséder enfin celle qui devait être sienne.

.

-Visiblement, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, ici, dit l'ambassadrice allemande en rejetant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

-Je me disais la même chose, acquiesça un confrère espagnol en hochant résolument la tête. Aussi, je pense que je vais rentrer. Le Champagne de Monsieur Malefoy est délicieux, mais un peu trop, et j'avoue que la tête me tourne.

-J'aimerais rentrer également, affirma un français. Mon épouse se fait un sang d'encre en me sachant ici ce soir. Elle est enceinte, et je ne voudrais pas la faire trop inquiéter.

-C'est décidé, annonça encore un autre. Nous partons.

L'allemande les mena vers un Lucius Malefoy en pleine discussion avec plusieurs prétendus Mangemorts.

-Nous vous remercions pour la soirée et pour votre hospitalité, Monsieur, déclara l'espagnol. Nous avons décidé de nous retirer. Nous sommes las et avons beaucoup à faire. L'Union sera persuadée qu'il n'y a pas plus de guerre en ce pays qu'ailleurs.

Lucius leur offrit un sourire étincelant.

-Je vous raccompagne.

Il guida ses invités vers la sortie, souriant, échangeant des poignées de main et bavardant avec légèreté. Le silence tomba dans la salle de bal après leur sortie. Un instant plus tard, Lucius Malefoy revint dans la salle avec un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres. Chacun frissonna. L'heure était enfin venue.

Lucius sortit sa baguette en fouettant l'air d'un maléfice que Minerva McGonagall contra aisément.

-Que les vraies festivités commencent !

Ce fut la débandade.

**.**

**Mouahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa...vous ne sentez pas, comment dire...la fin se rapprocher? Dégoûtés que j'aie coupé là pour le Dramione? Contents qu'il y aura enfin un lemon dans le prochain chapitre? Avec aussi du Blaise/Ginny, tiens, et de la bataille enragée...It all ends.**

**Encore quelques chapitres! et bien entendu vous saurez la vérité sur l'espèce d'alchimie entre Drago et Hermione...**

**Mouahahaha! (se sent toute puissante dans la suite de l'histoire!)**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer bien sûr...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut! Désolée pour ce retard, je suis malade blablabla, donc! J'explique: ce chapitre est 100% Lemon Dramione! J'ai coupé le chapitre en deux, sinon il était trop long, donc l'action sera dans le prochain. Voilà! Vous ne saurez pas le secret de leur "entente sexuelle" ce chapitre mais cela arrive, promis...pas au prochain chapitre mais à celui d'après! Voilà! Review blablabla. Bises!**

**...**

**Il déposa une multitude** de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, finissant par la bouche. Elle gémit sous lui, son corps fermement maintenu mais pas écrasé.

-Mienne, souffla-t-il entre deux coups de langue appliqués à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Elle ne put répondre, enfermée dans un monde de désir et de délice, dont seul le corps de Drago paraissait réel. Il allumait en elle mille feux rebelles et inconnus. Même Ron, auquel elle ne pensait plus du tout, n'avait pas réussi à l'embraser de désir à ce point. Soudainement, tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre en matière d'amour lui semblait fade et sans couleurs, ce qui était étrange quand on songeait qu'elle haïssait l'homme qui la maintenait fermement contre le matelas. Son envie de lui suffisait à l'enchaîner. Elle était sa propre prisonnière. Il n'y avait plus que lui et elle, et lui faire plaisir était tout ce qu'elle parvenait à vouloir et à faire. Hermione glissa ses mains entre la chevelure soyeuse de son amant, et il grogna contre sa peau, presque animal. Elle en frémit de joie.

Drago la fit languir, traînant ses lèvres pâles contre la chair de son amante, un sentiment rugissant de triomphe inondant toujours son être entier, même s'il savait la raison pour laquelle Hermione ne pouvait lui résister, et vice versa.

Il descendit à coups de baisers et de langue, n'hésitant pas un instant à déchirer sa robe. Elle gémit, époustouflée de la réaction qu'elle créait chez lui. Il prit un instant bref pour l'admirer, en sous-vêtements, soumise à son bon vouloir, gémissante, haletante et gesticulant sur son lit, entre la cage de ses bras. Son orgueil masculin enfla comme jamais auparavant.

Avec des gestes lents et lascifs, faits pour la faire enrager de désir inassouvi, il saisit ses hanches, les pétrissant sous ses doigts. Il savait qu'elle aurait des bleus le lendemain, et se plaisait à imaginer la marque de ses doigts sur sa peau, marquant son appartenance à lui et lui seul, et descendit à coups de langue jusqu'à son string, taquinant la peau au-dessus du petit vêt. Pantelante, elle roula des hanches, son intimité à peine couverte entrant en contact avec son torse habillé, et il grogna d'approbation, avant de lever la main et de faire disparaître son soutien-gorge, révélant ses seins, faits parfaitement pour sa main et surmontés de deux pointes roses déjà dures.

-Si belle, murmura-t-il en l'admirant. Mienne.

Elle rougit, mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

-Caresse-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Son ton était à la fois si érotique et si autoritaire qu'elle baissa immédiatement les mains sur sa poitrine, pétrissant les monts fermes et sensibles et se pinçant doucement les tétons. Il faillit venir dans son pantalon comme un pré-adolescent hormonal en voyant ses yeux batailler pour ne pas se fermer de plaisir et en entendant sa respiration accélérer.

-Continue, commanda-t-il.

Elle gémit son accord, et poursuivit le geste. Pendant ce temps, il fit disparaître sa dernière barrière, le bas de sous-vêtement, révélant son mont d'amour. Il écarquilla les yeux, et gifla soudainement le pubis de Hermione avec une étincelle au fond des yeux. Elle lâcha un cri stupéfait mais agréablement surpris, et il nota qu'elle aimait la notion de douleur-plaisir. Bon à savoir.

-Totalement épilée, coquine, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle rosit, et il lui écarta les cuisses fermement mais avec douceur, révélant ses plis roses et soyeuses, déjà assez humides pour qu'il s'y glisse sans ajouter de préliminaires. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise et la regarda.

Elle le fixa sans ciller, puis baissa la tête tout en soulevant son sein gauche avec la main, et fit glisser sa petite langue rose sur la pointe. Il faillit venir encore. Bon sang, qui aurait cru que Hermione Granger avait une telle dose de provocation en elle ? Appréciateur, il se baissa à genoux au pied du lit, ramenant d'un geste brusque les hanches de sa belle vers lui, avant d'asséner une gifle au clitoris de la jeune femme qui la fit hurler de plaisir, sa main aussitôt remplacée par sa langue. Il lécha les lèvres intimes et le clitoris de la jeune femme, avant de la pénétrer de sa langue, un doigt venant gentiment brosser son clitoris. Puis il inversa. En quelques instants, naturellement, il se trouva avec trois doigts en elle, pompant à un rythme soutenu, l'étirant à son maximum, et mordillant son bouton de chair entre ses dents.

-Oh oui, oui, oui, je vais venir, s'écria-t-elle.

Au moment où elle atteignait son pic et allait basculer dans le monde fabuleux de l'orgasme, il se retira complètement, ignorant totalement ses cris de protestation.

Ronronnant presque, un informulé de plus suffit à bannir ses vêtements. Tous ses vêtements. Il se retrouva entièrement nu sous le regard appréciateur de Hermione, réduite au silence par la beauté extrême du corps de Malefoy. Celui-ci, par ailleurs, arborait son rictus caractéristique, et prit son membre raide comme du béton entre ses doigts, faisant glisser sa main le long du pénis, démesurément grand et gros, en un rythme sensuel et ferme.

-Tu la veux, Granger ?

Elle ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux du spectacle magnifique de Drago Malefoy, se masturbant devant elle, rictus moqueur en place, ou plutôt elle ne parvint à décrocher le regard de son sexe.

-Réponds-moi, commanda-t-il. Est-ce que tu veux la sentir en toi ? Écarter ton corps ? Sentir ta féminité se resserrer autour ? Qu'elle te donne du plaisir, encore, et encore, et encore ?

Elle lécha ses lèvres désormais sèches.

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Oui, je veux...je veux que tu...

Il éclata d'un rire bruyant, se délectant visiblement de sa gêne, et dit, la voix dure,

-Que veux-tu, Granger ? Parle, sinon...

-Je te veux...en moi, commença-t-elle faiblement.

-Oui, encouragea-t-il, sa main accélérant légèrement.

Enhardie par sa réaction, elle poursuivit,

-Je veux que...tu me pénètres, déclara-t-elle. Je veux sentir...ton énorme sexe, bien dur, et dressé rien que pour moi, ajouta-t-elle avec gourmandise en le voyant accélérer de plus en plus. Je veux que tu me prennes avec violence, que tu me...que tu me baise...

Elle porta elle-même ses doigts à son intimité toujours exposée et commença à se masturber au même rythme que lui, sans le quitter du regard. Son rictus, qui s'était figé, s'évanouissait totalement au profit du plaisir de l'acte. Tous les deux, face à face, leurs sexes exposés, se touchant avec empressement.

-Je veux que tu me prennes si fort que même les invités en bas nous entendent, Malefoy...je veux...je veux que tu me fasses jouir encore et encore, pour que je sois endolorie durant des jours, et que mon corps soit marqué partout par le tien, par ta bouche et tes mains et ton pénis. Oh, oui...je veux que tu deviennes ma référence en matière de sexe...mon Maître au lit et mon dieu vivant de la copulation. Je veux que tu me prennes dans toutes les positions que tu connais, dans chaque trou, et sentir ta semence chaude couler entre mes cuisses, avant de nettoyer ton membre et de repartir pour un tour...

Se sentant prêt à venir, et voyant qu'elle atteignait son pic aussi, Drago avança d'un pas, frappa les mains de Hermione hors de la voie, lui souleva les hanches jusqu'à ce que seules ses épaules touchaient vraiment le matelas, et la pénétra d'un coup si brusque et si libérateur qu'ils vinrent aussitôt de concert.

Une fois que, quelques minutes plus tard, les battements erratiques de leurs cœurs se furent calmés, Drago se retira, admirant la beauté de sa semence qui avait inondée la féminité de son amante. Gémissant de façon masculine, il en saisit au bout des doigts, et l'appliqua sur un téton de Hermione. Elle le regarda, curieuse, puis comprit, et saisit son sein comme tantôt avant de lécher son mamelon, nettoyant sa poitrine. Il se sentit durcir aussitôt et sans un mot, étala la totalité de leurs fluides sur le ventre et la poitrine de son amante. Alors qu'il entreprit de lécher le ventre couvert de substance blanchâtre, elle en fit de même avec ses seins, puis, se mettant à genoux, saisit son pénis entre des doigts fins et se pencha, mordillant et baisant gentiment sa longueur, avant de le prendre, soudain, en entier, au fond de sa gorge. Elle roula des yeux et grogna de plaisir, entreprenant un rythme rapide et sentant le désir renaître en elle. Il finit par enrouler une main dans ses cheveux, et la releva, déjà raide au sud de son anatomie, et remarqua la goutte de sperme au coin des lèvres de Hermione, qu'il lécha avec sensualité.

-Mmmh, acquiesça-t-il. Délicieuse.

-C'est toi qui es délicieux, répondit-elle doucement.

Le visage de Drago devint plus dur et il se pencha à son oreille.

-A quatre pattes, ma Sang-de-Bourbe préférée.

Elle ne sembla pas percuter l'insulte dans l'immédiat, et quand elle le fit, c'était trop tard : elle lui présentait déjà sa croupe et, dès le premier mot de protestation formulé, Drago eut un petit rire et s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde. Elle se cambra contre lui alors qu'il se tenait droit, sans bouger, la laissant galérer. Ses mains puissantes maintinrent les hanches de Hermione en place, l'empêchant de s'enfoncer contre lui, et elle ne put que tenter de se débattre de sa prise en remuant des fesses afin d'obtenir son orgasme, offrant une jolie vue sur sa rosette anale. Il se promit que la prochaine fois, il la prendrait là. Oh que oui.

-T'ai-je dit de bouger ?

La voix de Drago était dangereusement basse à son oreille et elle laissa échapper un petit bruit nerveux, avant d'arrêter de bouger. Il la récompensa en jetant ses hanches en avant, puis il s'immobilisa.

-Dis-le.

-Quoi, murmura-t-elle.

-Dis à qui tu appartiens. De qui tu es la Sang-de-Bourbe. Qui est ton amant. Qui va t'apporter plus de plaisir que tu n'en as jamais rêvé. Qui ? Parle !

-C'est toi, gémit-elle. C'est toi, Drago.

-Excellente réponse, chuchota-t-il en retour.

Puis il entreprit à un rythme si rapide que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de se tenir aux draps et de gémir de plus en plus fort. Quelque part, le cerveau de Hermione lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle était trop avant dans le plaisir pour s'apercevoir que sa soumission à son dragon était peu naturelle. Son dragon ? Étrange pensée. Pourtant, il n'avait pas usé de charmes ou de potions, elle en était persuadée.

Non. Juste ses mots du péché, sa bouche tentatrice et ses mains démoniaques.

Son orgasme la frappa avec tant de violence qu'elle expérimenta alors la petite mort, cet évanouissement par un trop plein de plaisir, et tout devint noir, Drago la rejoignant dans l'orgasme peu après. Ils s'écroulèrent côte à côte, et s'endormirent, sans savoir que deux étages en-dessous, les maléfices volaient.

**...**

**Voilà! Alors ce lemon? En voudrez-vous un autre avant la fin de l'histoire dans quelques chapitres? Bises!**


End file.
